Suspension of Disbelief
by AngieB628
Summary: The new Medical Examiner has sparked an interest from Det. Rizzoli-there's more here than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

_I want to preface this story by giving credit to 'wcduran'. She was the first to open the_ _door to this genre of fanfiction. Hopefully, this will not be the last._

Jane stood over the body, her hands on her hips, waiting for the new Medical Examiner to arrive on scene. Uniformed officers walked around busying themselves with their various jobs, unaware of Jane's consternation. Korsak stood a few feet away, talking to a possible eyewitness, while Frost interviewed the brother of the victim, who had arrived a short time ago.

Korsak kept one eye on Jane as he talked to the eyewitness. He could sense her disdain. After many years of knowing Jane, both personally and professionally, he knew how to judge her moods. She was upset that the new M.E. was late.

"Where is he?" Jane said aloud, barely keeping her voice civil.

As if on cue, a black Mercedes sports sedan pulled up onto the scene, parking just outside the yellow crime scene tape.

Jane rolled her eyes at the obvious display of wealth. She turned her back on the car and waited for the doctor to come to her. She would not be caught looking anxious and needy on this guy's first case. It set a bad tone for their future working relationship. She needed him to know right away who was _really_ in charge here.

She heard the car door open and immediately she stood up straighter. She took a deep breath in through her nose, smelling the air around her stealthily, closing her eyes as she did so. Something had changed. The new M.E. wasn't a man at all.

Korsak was at her side in a flash. "Relax Jane." He said calmly into her ear. "Breathe. In and out."

Jane did as she was told, momentarily aware of only one thing. The new Medical Examiner could be a problem.

R&I-R&I

"Sorry I'm late." The doctor apologized, making her way over to Jane, carrying her forensic case in her left hand and extending her right out to the detective. "I'm Doctor Maura Isles. Pleased to meet you. Are you the lead detective?"

Jane turned to face the woman and then stood stock still, her eyes locked on the doctor. She was the most beautiful woman that Jane had ever seen. She stood before Jane wearing not the usual medical examiner's uniform. But instead wore a designer blouse with pencil skirt to match. And the shoes that graced her petite feet were Manolo Blahnik. Jane had seen beautiful women many times before, throughout her lifetime. But none held a candle to the exquisite creature that stood before her now.

Korsak nudged Jane, breaking the spell.

Jane looked down at the hand that Maura held out to her as if in a daze. She reached for it slowly. She gripped it firmly and found her tongue. "Detective Jane Rizzoli. Yes, I am the lead detective." Her voice sounded far away to her ears. She held the newcomer's hazel-green eyes with her own deep, chocolate brown ones.

Maura shook the detective's hand, smiling broadly. "Good. We can get started then." She released Jane's hand slowly, reluctantly, feeling the electricity pass between them. She looked down at her hand. "Your hand is cold. Does that happen often? You might have a circulatory problem. If you like, I 'd be happy to take a look into it with you."

Jane smiled back, her dimples flashing briefly before she got herself under control. _'You_ _will not do this with her, Jane.'_ She told herself, knowing full well that it was too late.

"No, I'm okay. It happens sometimes. It's genetic." She explained, hoping that the doctor would drop it. She flashed her smile again, pushing Maura the slightest bit with her mind, not wanting to take any chances.

Korsak watched this warily, waiting to see if he would have to step in and cover for Jane in any way. He could tell already that there was something different about this particular woman that had caught Jane's attention. _'And she has to be the prettiest woman I've ever_ _seen.'_ Korsak thought to himself.

Maura nodded and turned to the body that lay on the ground before them. "Well, okay. Let's see what we have." She said, putting her case down, opening it up and pulling on some latex gloves.

The moment seemed to have passed for Maura as she went about inspecting the body, logging in all of her data in her notebook.

It had not passed for Jane, however, as she watched with rapt attention, every move that Maura made, a slight smile on her face.

Korsak watched this one-sided dance as well, finally stepping over to Jane and whispering softly in her ear. "What are you doing, Jane? This is dangerous."

Jane never took her eyes off the doctor. "I know, Korsak. But, I'm afraid it's too late."

"What do you mean, it's too late? You just met her for Christ's sake!" He hissed.

"We've bonded already." Jane said, smiling at the thought.

Korsak rolled his eyes. "Jane, you literally just laid eyes on her, not ten minutes ago!"

Jane turned to Korsak, her eyes leaving Maura Isles for the first time since the doctor came onto the crime scene. She turned her stern gaze towards Korsak, her former partner, now her familiar. "I felt the bond the moment she stepped out of the car, Vince. Before I even looked at her. And she's felt it, too. And there's nothing you or I can do about it."

"But she looked away and started processing the crime scene, like nothing happened." He tried to explain to Jane.

"I pushed her." Jane replied, setting her jaw. "I won't do it again. Unless she asks me to, later." She said cryptically.

Korsak inhaled and looked away from Jane. "So, what now?" He'd been Jane's familiar for almost ten years and in that time he'd never seen this side of Jane. Normally, he'd be the voice of reason for her, keeping her and the secret she carried, safe. But now, in an instant, things had changed. He didn't know what to do.

"I need to get to know our new Medical Examiner. I need her to get to know me. We may be spending the rest of our lives together." Jane said, turning back to watch the doctor work. It had been many, many years since Jane experienced what it meant to have someone walk through life with her. She smiled at the thought.

R&I-R&I

Maura placed her forensics case back into the trunk of her car and made her way back over to the three detective's that stood in a circle, talking. She felt an uncontrollable _need_ to speak to the female lead detective. A feeling of calm came over her when she looked at the tall brunette. The feeling came over her when she even _thought_ about the detective.

As she walked back to them, she marveled at the beauty the dark eyed woman possessed. She was almost too beautiful to look at. It almost hurt to do so. Maura had never been attracted to women sexually. She could, of course, appreciate the female form. Women were, after all, by nature, fantastically easy on the eyes. But she'd never felt her insides filled with butterflies and her genitals filled with blood over one. It scared her and thrilled her all at the same time.

The only thing she knew for sure was that she would make a concerted effort to befriend the raven haired beauty. She was rather awkward in social situations, but she would forgo her normal reaction of withdrawing, and try something new. The _need _to be near Jane Rizzoli was too strong for her to deny.

Jane turned to face the doctor as she approached, as if she knew the Maura was coming over to speak to them.

"I'd really like to speak to you alone, Doctor Isles, if I may?' Jane asked, politely.

"Sure." Maura answered. "And please call me Maura."

Jane smiled brilliantly. "Maura. Maybe we could have dinner tonight. If you're not busy, I mean. I know it's your first day and you have some acclimating to do, but it's kind of urgent for me." Jane, normally so patient, had to physically slow herself down.

Maura knew she had a lot of work to do back at her lab, processing the new body, but she found it hard to say no to Jane. It took some effort not to just leave with her right now, forgetting all about finishing her job altogether.

Jane sensed this internal struggle Maura was having with herself and quickly added, "After you're done with your work, of course."

Maura nodded. "I'll call you when I'm finished. I'll need your cell number."

Jane reached into her inside jacket pocket and pulled out a small white card. She scribbled her number on the back, handing it to Maura. Their fingers touched briefly and Maura felt that jolt of electricity again.

"My cell and home number." Jane said, smiling at Maura again. "You'll call anytime. I mean it. _Anytime._"

Maura smiled back at Jane, turning on her charm. It was not lost on Jane. "I'll see you later then. It's been a pleasure working with you today." Maura pulled her eyes away from Jane and addressed the two other detectives. "Working with you all, I mean."

Korsak and Frost smiled and nodded.

Frost frowned as the doctor walked away. "What's so urgent, Jane?"

Korsak intervened. "Girl bonding time. Right, Janie?"

Jane smiled and nodded, her eyes never leaving the backside of the retreating blonde. "Yeah, bonding time."

**I decided to try my hand at this type of fanfic. It's completely different than my last story, so I hope I don't lose too many readers. Maybe, I'll even pick up a few. Let me know how I'm doing thus far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Maura made her way down to the morgue, her case in hand, her mind not on her work. She kept going over in her head the events of the last two hours. She clearly remembered getting out of her car, grabbing her case and walking towards the crime scene. She also remembered introducing herself to the striking detective and feeling a calmness overcome her as they shook hands. The rest was somewhat blurry.

This was not a good position for a medical examiner to be in. She was responsible for all of the evidence that was collected at the crime scene as it pertained to the body, as well as identifying and cataloging any preliminary findings _on_ the body. She thumbed through her notes in the elevator, placing her case on the floor between her feet as she waited for the doors to open to her floor. Everything appeared to be in order. She didn't remember taking these notes and yet, here they were, in her own careful handwriting. She shook her head, dumbfounded, as she made a conscious effort to recall the exact moment that each note was taken, where she stood over the body, how she came to that particular conclusion.

It was gone. Her memory of the entire episode was gone, completely vanished. She then tried to recall the exact moment when she did remember something of the last two hours. That was easy. It was the moment she walked over towards the three detectives, who appeared to be discussing the case. She distinctly remembered Detective Rizzoli turning and smiling at her, long before she reached a close enough distance for the detective to be aware of her presence.

'_Odd. How did she know that I was on my way over to talk to her?'_ Maura thought to herself. The doors to the elevator opened and she walked out, her mind trying to make sense of what her eyes had seen. _'She couldn't have heard me. I was too far away. But she clearly knew that I was coming over.'_

Maura decided to file this conundrum away for future examination. She really did need to get to work on the autopsy for the latest case, her first case. She certainly didn't want her first day to end in her feeling as though she had not done her best. It was not in her nature to give only half of her attention to her work. She was a perfectionist of the highest order. And it just wouldn't do for her to overlook anything and possibly jeopardize the future of the case that Detective Rizzoli was working on.

She entered the lab and walked over to her desk. She opened her case to retrieve the rest of her notes and sitting on top of the stack of papers was the card that Detective Rizzoli had handed her. She turned it over and gazed at the handwriting on the back of the card. It was an odd script, almost like calligraphy, looping and precise. Maura ran her fingers over it, feeling that now familiar calmness overtake her again. How had the brunette written this so beautifully in such a short amount of time? Again, her mind trying to make sense of what her eyes had seen.

'_It would have taken even someone practiced in the art of writing calligraphy at least ten minutes to write this. Jane did it seconds. How?'_ Maura once again found herself questioning her own memory.

Maura touched the card to her lips and inhaled. It had a distinct smell. She couldn't identify it, but she knew that she'd smelled it before. Where? Once again, she was dumbfounded.

Maura shook her head again and took the card and placed it in her purse, intending to use it later to call Jane Rizzoli after she had finished her work tonight. She wanted to ask the detective some questions. She needed Jane to answer them honestly. She felt uneasy about meeting Jane for dinner. Not because she didn't want to see her again. She suddenly desperately did want to see her again. But because she was afraid that she wasn't going to like the answers to the questions that she had for the beautiful detective. Wasn't going to like them at all.

R&I-R&I

Jane sat in her cruiser in front of her house, watching the sun slowly make its way across the sky, dusk settling over Boston. She sat reveling in the way it turned everything a distinct color of orange before disappearing over the horizon and out of sight. She didn't get to see this phenomenon very often. She was usually stuck on a crime scene somewhere or at her desk doing paperwork. But today was a very special day. Not just because she got the opportunity to see the sun set for the first time in a long time, but because she believed that she may have encountered her next life mate.

She found herself almost giddy at the thought of meeting Maura Isles later for dinner. Even though she was not hungry, she would sit and watch the doctor eat and answer any question that she may want to ask. And she had a feeling that Maura would have many, many questions.

Her cell phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. She recognized it as Detective Korsak's ringtone and answered it immediately.

"What is it, Korsak?" she asked, already on edge, knowing what he was going to ask.

She heard him take a big breath. "What do I need to do for you, Jane?" he asked quietly.

Jane was taken aback at his calm demeanor. And she expected him to question her about meeting Maura, not what he did ask. "What do you mean?"

"Jane, I'm charged with keeping you safe. And making sure that you are happy, while I'm keeping you safe." He said, slowly. "I need you to tell me how to do that. It's obvious that you intend to follow through with Dr. Isles on this life mate thing, so I need to know what my responsibilities are now. As far as she is concerned."

Jane smiled, feeling the love swell for her longtime friend. "As of now, you'll do nothing. I haven't spoken to Maura about any of this yet. She may not return my affections. She may try and run. She may ask me to push her. Your guess is as good as mine, right now. At any rate, the ball is squarely in her court. She holds all the cards." Jane finished, feeling scared at the prospect that Maura may, in fact, turn her down flat.

"I don't like this feeling, Janie." Korsak said, seriously.

Jane laughed, "I don't either, my friend. I don't either. Especially about something this important."

Just then, the call waiting buzzed on Jane's phone. She looked down and smiled at the number. She'd looked it up when she'd gotten back to the station and programmed it into her phone.

"Gotta go, Korsak. It's showtime." Jane said, nervously.

"Jane." Korsak said, the concern sounding in his voice. "Call me when you know. And then tell me what to do, okay? I really hope this works out for you, Janie. It's about time you had someone besides me to look out for you." He laughed, genuinely happy for Jane.

"Thanks, buddy. I'll call as soon as I know. Promise." Jane said to her friend before she hung up.

She took a deep breath and answered the phone.

**Thanks for the great response to this story! I really didn't expect it, since it is starting out completely different than my last. But know that I appreciate each and every review that you leave me! It makes me write faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything Here.

Maura sat at the table alone, twisting the stem of her wineglass on the table between the fingers of both hands, staring at it, lost in thought. She had called Detective Rizzoli earlier in the evening and was now waiting for her to arrive at the restaurant. She had told the detective that she would wait for her at the door, but Jane had insisted that she go ahead and sit and that she would arrive shortly. Maura's nerves threatened to get the best of her and she took a deep breath.

She didn't know why she felt so nervous. It was a combination of good and bad anxiety. Good, because she really wanted to see the stunning brunette again. Bad, because she wasn't quite sure why. It was the latter that had made her give in to the impulse to order an entire bottle of wine, instead of just a glass. She sipped it, really not tasting it, which was too bad. It was a nice vintage.

Maura set the glass back down on the table and pushed it away from her. She bit her lip and sat pensive. Then she suddenly reached into her purse, which sat in the booth next to her, and retrieved the little white card that Jane had given her earlier in the day. She held it in her hands, rubbing her thumbs over the complicated writing thoughtfully. She had found herself doing this many times throughout the day. She brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

'_Where have I smelled this scent before?'_ she asked herself again.

"It's me that you're smelling." A gravelly voice said over her shoulder, very near her ear.

Maura jumped, dropping the card onto the table. She turned to look in the direction of where the voice was coming from. She looked directly into those beautiful dark coffee eyes.

Jane reached out and touched Maura's shoulder softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I have a habit of doing that. Startling people, I mean."

Maura felt Jane's warm hand on her shoulder and was instantly calm. "What do you mean? It's you, I'm smelling."

Jane smiled and gestured at the empty booth across from Maura. "May I?"

Maura nodded absentmindedly. "I'm sorry. My manners. Of course, join me."

Jane sat gracefully, which was a joy for Maura to watch. Normally it was her experience that such tall, lanky people were not so comfortable in their own bodies. But then again, she suspected that Jane was comfortable in most everything that she did.

"I'm glad that you agreed to join me out tonight. I would really like to discuss some things with you, if I may?" Jane began, pointing towards Maura's wineglass, which was half empty. "More?"

Maura smiled at the almost gentlemanly gesture. "Only if you'll join me." She said finding herself drawn into those eyes. _'God, am I flirting with her?'_

Jane smiled wider, her dimples becoming more pronounced. "Absolutely."

She pulled the empty glass that sat at her left towards her. She poured more wine into Maura's glass then filled her own. She held the glass up towards Maura. Maura held up her own. They touched the rims of the glasses together softly, eliciting a small 'tinging' sound. Then they sipped, their eyes never losing contact.

Jane swallowed slowly, nodding her head in apparent approval at Maura's choice. "Very nice pinot noir. French?"

'_Is she flirting back with me?'_ Maura thought, amused and, quite frankly, extremely flattered. Maura nodded.

"Now answer my question, please." Maura got back to the point.

"What question?" Jane asked, sipping her wine again.

"Detective Rizzoli, please don't play games with me." Maura said, seriously.

"Please call me Jane, Maura." Jane said. She leaned forward, interlocking the long slim fingers of her hands together. "Okay. No games. I just need to know that you are ready for all the answers to the questions you need to ask me."

Maura sat up straight, interlocking her own fingers. "Absolutely. It's all I've thought about since we met earlier today."

Jane nodded, her face softening. "Then let's get to it, shall we?"

R&I-R&I

Jane reached out and picked up the card that Maura had dropped onto the table. She held it out to Maura, who took it gingerly from her hand. She gestured for Maura to hold next to her nose. When the blonde didn't comply, Jane moved the hand holding the card to the doctor's nose. Maura inhaled unconsciously.

"It's me." Jane said, quietly. "That's my scent."

Maura looked at Jane, confused and somewhat amused. "Is this a joke, detective? Is this how you all welcome the new doctor to the precinct? By playing immature pranks on her? I don't know what you've heard about me, Jane but I'll not be made to look like a fool."

Jane stood suddenly, fluidly, and sat next to the doctor, pushing her into the booth further to allow room for her own body. Their shoulders, hips and thighs were touching and Maura suddenly could not concentrate.

"I'm not joking, Maura." Jane said, sternly. "Understand this, please. Everything that we discuss here tonight will be deadly serious to me. And quite possibly, deadly serious _for_ me. And when we're done, you'll decide if it will be deadly serious to you." Jane softened. "I'm just asking for you to keep an open mind for a few hours okay?"

Maura nodded slowly, seeing the seriousness in Jane's demeanor.

"Good." Jane smiled again. "Now smell the card again. Please."

Maura brought the card to her nose again and inhaled deeply. _'This scent is maddening!'_ she thought.

Jane took the card from Maura's hand. She leaned her head towards the doctor, chin away from her, giving Maura full access to her neck. " Now, smell me."

Maura looked around nervously, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about anyone seeing you, Maura. The one's that notice us won't remember anything they see happen at this table five minutes from the moment that they witness it." Jane whispered into Maura's ear. "Trust me?"

Maura nodded again, swallowing hard. Jane took Maura's hand to reassure her and tilted her head again. Maura looked around one more time before slowly leaning in to smell the beautifully long neck that Jane proffered to her. She inhaled shallowly, at first. Then, after recognizing the smell, pressed her nose to the warm skin of Jane's neck, and inhaled deeply, almost greedily, several times, in through her nose, out through her mouth.

Jane closed her eyes, smiling at Maura's reaction to smelling her directly for the first time.

"God!" Maura whispered, breathlessly. "What is that?"

"That's my scent. Only you can smell it." Jane said, quietly. She looked over at Maura, gauging her reaction.

Maura moved away from Jane slightly, ignoring Jane's explanation. "What is that? Some kind of perfume or something?"

"I don't wear perfume. Or cologne. All of my personal care products are scent free." Jane realized that Maura was going to take her time accepting this, which was fine with Jane. She had all the time in the world. "The added fragrances interfere with my ability to catch minute odors in the air."

"It has to be something." Maura said. "I find it hard to believe that only I can smell this. It's overpowering!"

"Maura!" Jane said, loudly. "Listen to me, please! This is important! I'm not going to lie to you. Ever. However, I need you to _please_ do something for me."

Maura was startled at Jane's sudden outburst. "Okay."

"I need you to suspend your disbelief." Jane said, imploring Maura. "Do you understand? I need you, for right now, to start questioning what you think you know to be true. About _everything_! Because if you can't do that, then this is going to very difficult for you to accept. Maura, who I am…_what_ I am, is unbelievable! But I need for you to believe in me. Please tell me you can do that!"

Maura sat silent for a moment, thinking. She looked at Jane's face and into her eyes. She realized that she wanted nothing more than to trust Jane. It was an internal struggle. Maura had spent her entire life studying and analyzing the properties of the physical world around her. She knew what she knew. But if she was going to trust Jane, then she would have to bring into question her entire belief system. She wasn't sure she could give all that up, wholly.

Jane allowed Maura her time to think it through.

"What if I said I would try?" Maura finally said.

Jane smiled, squeezing Maura's hand softly. "It's a start."

She got up and moved back to her side of the booth. She reached out to take Maura's hand again. Maura slid it into Jane's. She looked down at their two hands, intertwined.

The doctor smiled.

"I see you're hands are warm again. Does that come and go?" Maura said, the physician in her taking over briefly.

Jane laughed at Maura's ability to switch gears. _'Maybe this is a defense mechanism.'_ Jane thought to herself.

"I did that for you." Jane said matter of fact.

Once again, a look of confusion crossed Maura's face. "You _did_ that for me? What does that mean?"

Jane took a deep breath. "I can regulate my own body temperature. When you shook my hand this afternoon, I had no need to keep my body warm. Up until that point, no one had touched me all day. But it makes you uncomfortable, so I raised it to as close to normal human body temperature as I could get."

"Jane, that's impossible." Maura said.

Jane smiled, shaking her head. "You said you would try, Maura. I don't think you're trying. Give me your other hand. I'll show you."

Maura slid her other hand into Jane's. Jane looked into Maura's eyes deeply. "Ready?"

Maura nodded. A few moments passed and Maura looked down at Jane's hands incredulously. "You're doing that?"

Maura couldn't comprehend what she was feeling. Jane's left hand was warm and inviting, while her right was like holding the hand of a corpse. Then just as quickly as Maura realized this, they switched, the left cold and the right warm.

Maura closed her eyes. "This can't be happening." She said to herself.

"It is, Maura." Jane whispered across the table. "Suspend your disbelief."

Maura opened her eyes and looked across the table into Jane's again. Tears welled in the doctor's beautiful hazel-green eyes. "I'm trying."

Jane reached across the table and wiped a stray tear away. "That's all I'm asking from you."

Maura sniffed, releasing Jane's hands to retrieve a tissue from her purse.

"Now, about me being the only one that can smell you. Can you explain how that works?" Maura said, smiling over the table at Jane.

Jane laughed heartily. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she first thought.

"We've got all night." Jane said, pouring more wine for them both. "All night."

**Thanks again for the overwhelming response! I'm thrilled that you are enjoying my story. As always, your reviews make me write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still Own Not A Damn Thing.

The server approached the table and took out her pen and order book from her long black apron.

"Are you two beautiful ladies ready to order?" she said, smiling to them both.

"I'm not sure." Jane said, leaning into the table, catching the doctor's eyes. "Are we?"

Maura looked up at the server. "Can you give us a minute"

The waitress smiled and walked away, nodding to Jane.

Maura looked down at her hands, which she had moved into her lap.

"I'll answer any questions that you have to ask me, Maura." Jane implored. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the table, palms up. "Honestly. Just ask me. But you need to eat something."

"What about you? Aren't you eating?" Maura asked, feeling the urge to place her hands into Jane's again.

"I don't really eat that often." Jane replied, smiling at Maura, who was looking at the detective's hands on the table. She leaned in closer to the doctor, whispering, "You can hold my hands if you want. I won't mind. In fact, I like it. Holding your hands, I mean"

Maura shook her head. "I don't know why I feel this urge to do that. I just met you today, and I can't seem to keep my mind off of you." She looked into Jane's eyes. "Why is that? Don't take offense to this, but I'm not a lesbian. Not that I would be adverse to being with a woman, I just have never been attracted to one…until you."

Jane closed her hands and slowly moved them to the edge of the table in front of her. She realized that she was going to not only have to make Maura believe in what she was, but also change her belief that she couldn't be attracted to Jane because of her gender.

"Maura,I am a lesbian. And you are attracted to me because you can't help it. You don't know why, but that is something that I'll explain later. It has to do with you being the only one that can smell my scent." Jane tried to soothe the blonde's fears that she was not having some sort of mental episode. Jane realized that Maura was a very analytical person and that she needed to be led into this new territory slowly. Otherwise, she risked Maura completely shutting her mind off to what Jane needed her to understand.

Maura gazed into Jane's eyes, feeling that calmness again. "But why can't I help it, Jane? Are you telling me I have no say in this matter? That I can't _not_ be attracted to you?"

Jane took a deep breath. This was going to be a long night, but a night that she had been waiting on for many, many years.

"I tell you what." Jane smiled at Maura, putting her elbow up on the table and propping her head in her hand. "You eat something and I'll talk while you eat, okay?"

"I won't eat unless you do as well." Maura decided that she needed a little power in this conversation. Jane seemed to have all the cards and Maura didn't like feeling useless.

Jane laughed at Maura's attempt to gain control of the situation. "Okay. I'll eat." She agreed.

"And what did you mean when you said you don't eat that often. It's not good to put stress on your body without the proper nutrition, you know?" Maura smiled.

Jane signaled the waitress, who promptly walked over. They ordered and returned to the conversation after she left.

"I don't need the proper nutrition, Maura. My body doesn't need the vitamins and minerals that food provides. And my body doesn't break down or digest food like yours does." Jane explained. "I _can_ eat food, but I do it because I remember how good it tastes, how it feels in my mouth. And I love the way humans use food as a kind of ritual. People meet over food, talking and sharing their lives over it. They laugh and cry over it. It's so much more than just sustenance."

Maura smiled as Jane talked about her experiences with food. Then she asked seriously, "Where do you get your nutrition from, Jane? If you don't get it from food, then where?"

Jane knew that this question was coming. But it still took her aback a bit. She never liked discussing her feeding habits. She wasn't embarrassed or disgusted by what she had to do to stay alive, but she found that most people were. And she knew that this was probably the biggest hurdle that Maura would have to get over in order for them to move on in their relationship.

Just then the food arrived and Jane made herself busy with preparing it for her consumption. She really liked salt so she dashed some on her plate. Maura sat watching Jane intently.

"Jane." She said, seriously. "You haven't answered my question."

Jane looked up at Maura. "Why don't we eat first and then after, I'll explain everything. I promise." Jane knew that discussing her feeding habits might put Maura off her food, so she tried to change the subject.

Maura reluctantly agreed. They ate in almost silence, both thinking about the conversation that they'd just shared and also the conversation that was to come. Finally, Jane spoke to break the tension.

"It's good." Jane said, after swallowing a mouthful of quiche.

"Yes, it is." Maura smiled.

"What?" Jane asked, her eyes glinting at Maura.

Maura shook her head. "You just didn't strike me as a quiche person." She laughed.

Jane joined her. "What does a quiche person look like?"

Maura sipped her wine. "Not you."

"Should I be offended by that comment?" Jane asked coyly.

"Not at all. I just meant that a powerful, well respected, decorated detective in the Boston Police Department such as yourself doesn't exude the quiche persona." Maura smiled, picking up on Jane's attempt at flirting with her. She flirted back, still not knowing why she was doing it. But as she looked across the table at the beautiful dark haired woman, she could feel herself becoming aroused. She liked it.

Jane sipped her own wine. "Well, I'm glad I could break down a stereotype for you."

"I have a feeling that you are going to do that a lot for me tonight." Maura said, feeling the urge to reach across the table and take Jane's hand again.

Jane stared into the doctor's deeply mesmerizing now mostly green eyes. "I'll do whatever you ask me to do, Maura."

Maura blushed at the double entendre. But she played right along. "You'd be surprised at the things I might ask you to do, Det. Rizzoli."

Jane put her fork down on her plate, leaning over the table, staring intently into those eyes. "I love surprises, Dr. Isles." She said, challenging Maura to keep up the game.

The server walked over at just that time and broke the mood. They relinquished their plates and Jane ordered another bottle of wine.

They sat in silence again, staring at each other over the table, waiting for the wine to be served.

Finally, Maura spoke. "So we've eaten. Are you going to explain now?"

Jane took a deep breath before beginning. "Yes, I'll tell you everything. And then you'll tell me your decision, okay?" She reached across the table and touched Maura's face gently. "But please promise me you'll think about what you've heard before you just bolt out the door." Jane said the last sentence as her eyes filled with tears. "I've been waiting for you for such a long time."

Maura sensed the seriousness in Jane's statement and saw the tears. "I promise." She whispered.

"Okay. Here goes." Jane began. "Maura, you are attracted to me because you and I are bonded together. It is a phenomenon that occurs very rarely for me. It happens only when the timing is perfect for both me, and the one I will bond with. It is a chemical and a natural occurrence. I don't know when it will happen or who it will happen with. And, as I said, the timing has to be just right. If we meet too early in life, the bond will not take. The same, if we meet too late. And if the bond doesn't happen, I cannot bond again until the chosen one dies. I bond to only one woman at a time. I can't bond with anyone else, even if I wanted to." Jane paused to assess Maura's reaction to this information.

"Go on." The doctor said, quietly.

"You see, Maura. I don't chose. You do. It's your body chemistry and your soul, if you will, that reaches out to me. Not the other way around. So we are bonded because of you. I wait until that person chooses me. You are that person." Jane waited for Maura to show any sign of rejection.

"So what you are telling me is that somehow, I reached out to you. And I didn't even know that I was doing it?" Maura said, titling her head.

Jane nodded.

"That's why I can't stop thinking about you now? Because we've somehow, created this unnatural bond with one another?" Maura said.

Jane grimaced at the word 'unnatural'. "It's not unnatural to me, Maura. It's the most natural thing in the world for my kind."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Maura apologized. "So what if I reject this 'bond'? What happens then?" she asked.

Jane didn't like where this was heading. There was a lot at stake for her. She'd been alone too long. "I have the ability to erase your memory. Or push you into forgetting about the bond. But I won't forget. I'll know that we are meant to be together for as long as you live. And I'll know that you didn't want me." Jane said this, tears once again threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Oh God, Jane! That's horrible." Maura said, leaning across the table and reaching for Jane's hand.

Jane didn't take it right away. "I don't want you to go through with this because you feel sorry for me. I want you to do it because, deep down, you know that we are meant to be together. And yes, even though we just met today. Do you believe in love at first sight, Maura?"

Maura still held her hand out to Jane. "I didn't…before today." She said quietly. Jane looked up into Maura's eyes again.

Jane then looked down at Maura's outstretched hand and slowly slid hers into it.

Maura squeezed it. "Is that why only I can smell your special scent?"

Jane nodded. "It's to help with the bonding process. And so we can always identify each other. A comfort mechanism, I guess. Do you feel comforted when you smell it?"

Maura picked up the little white card again. She smelled it. "I've felt comforted all day just smelling this card. I can't imagine how it will feel to be able to smell that scent coming directly from its source forever. Do I have a smell? To you, I mean?"

Jane lifted Maura's hand to her nose. "I smelled it the moment you got out of your car today. I've been sitting here all night enjoying it. My sense of smell is very keen."

"And if I choose to accept this bond, and that means accepting you into my life, as my chosen one, what happens next?" Maura asked, her fingers running over the back of Jane's hand, across her knuckles. She felt a tingle in her fingertips and one running down her spine. She shivered.

Jane saw this and she smiled. "Then we will get to know one another. And slowly the bond will strengthen. Eventually, it will become unbreakable. And you will be mine and I will be yours. And we will not want to be with anyone else. Even if we tried, we wouldn't be able to leave one another."

"What if we don't get along? What if somehow, we can't be together? What then?" Maura asked, trying to be the devil's advocate.

Jane got very serious. "We will fall in love, Maura. You don't know it yet, but we are already in love. We wouldn't be bonding at all if everything between us wasn't already perfect. Let yourself feel this. I know you are a skeptic when it comes to things that you cannot see or touch. But this cannot be questioned, Maura. If you accept me, you and I will be together for life. I've already accepted you. You know that you have feelings for me, don't you, Maura?"

Maura looked down at their hands intertwined. She had to admit to herself that she had never gotten this attached to someone so quickly. She had never held someone's hand after knowing them for only a few short hours. And she had never felt this way towards someone before. She looked back into Jane's eyes.

"Yes, I do." She smiled. "I'm scared."

Jane got up from her side of the booth and slid in next to Maura. "Don't be. I know it's hard for you to understand. So don't try. Let it happen. It's much easier that way."

Maura could feel the heat radiating off of Jane's body. She suddenly felt the calmness again. She turned to face Jane. "I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but…I really just want to kiss you right now." She looked down at her lap, blushing furiously.

Jane turned Maura's face towards her. They sat looking at each other for a moment, Jane's smoldering dark eyes holding Maura's light hazel green. Maura took a deep breath through her nose, smelling that intoxicating scent that exuded from Jane's body.

"You are so beautiful, Maura." Jane whispered.

Maura smiled, still blushing. "So are you."

"Then kiss me." Jane said, tracing the line of the doctor's jaw with her thumb.

Maura leaned in and softly brushed her lips over Jane's. Jane returned the kiss, allowing Maura to lead. Maura felt her body become electric with the touch of the detective's lips against her own. It ignited something deep within her. She snaked her tongue out gently and pressed it to Jane's mouth. The brunette opened her mouth and allowed Maura's tongue inside. The doctor's breathing increased as her level of arousal ratcheted up a notch. She ran her fingers into Jane's raven silky hair and held her head as they kissed. Jane could feel the blood rushing through Maura's body and it excited her. She sucked on Maura's tongue greedily, pulling the blonde's body close to her own. Maura moaned, then heard herself and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry." She said, breathlessly. "I don't know what made me react like that. I don't normally get this excited in public." She looked around to see if anyone was watching them, embarrassed.

Jane smiled as she looked at Maura, taking her hands under the table into her lap. She held them firmly. "I told you Maura, no one will remember seeing us tonight."

Maura looked back at Jane, still breathing heavily. "How is that possible?"

Jane knew that now was the time to say the thing that she dreaded telling Maura the most, but something that the doctor had to know and accept before they could move on with their lives together. Hiding it was not an option.

"You've done so well with all of this new and scary information, Maura. Just hang in there with me a little while longer, okay?" Jane said, leaning in and kissing Maura again gently. Maura let herself be kissed, feeling the bond begin to take hold. She didn't want anyone else to ever kiss her again. Only Jane.

Maura nodded as Jane kissed her. "Okay."

Jane broke the kiss and held Maura's face between her hands, swallowing hard. "You trust me, right? You know that I would never lie to you, don't you? And I would never do anything to hurt you, right?"

Maura nodded again.

"Okay, Maura. This is my secret. If I tell you and you can't accept it, ask me to push you. And all this will have never happened." Jane teared up again at the thought of possibly losing her life mate. But she knew it was necessary. She had to tell her. "Maura…I'm a vampire."

**Well, there it is. Now you know. Thanks to all who have given me words of encouragement. I love the response my story has gotten. More to come soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Here.

Maura sat silent, looking into Jane's eyes. Slowly a look of confusion began to grow on her face.

"What did you just say?" Maura asked. "Because I must have heard you wrong. I thought I heard you say that you were a vampire?" She smiled and raised her eyebrows at Jane.

Jane squeezed Maura's hands under the table. "You heard correctly." She said quietly but firmly. Now was the true test of Maura's resolve to try and keep her mind open.

"You're joking, right? This is a joke." Maura's voice was changing. She was becoming angry.

Jane tried to pull Maura closer. "It's no joke, Maura. It's what I am. You said you'd try to suspend your disbelief and trust me."

Maura was having none of it. She pulled her hands out of Jane's and leaned away from the detective. "You must think I'm the most gullible person on the planet to try and convince me of this nonsense!" She reached for her purse that sat next to her on the seat of the booth. She sat it on the table and took out her wallet, opening it and removing some bills. She threw them on the table and looked at Jane, her eyes glinting with anger.

"I can't believe this." She said quietly, almost to herself, looking away from Jane briefly. She looked at Jane again. "I sat here and held your hands and listened with an open mind. I convinced myself that what you were telling me had to have some sort of validity. I mean, I _have_ been thinking about you all day and entertaining unusually sexual thoughts about you. But then that just could be because I find you attractive. Just because that has never happened to me before doesn't mean that it is out of the realm of possibility. It could be just that, Jane! Natural attraction. Not this _bonding_ thing that you are trying so hard to convince me exists. But after you explained it to me, I started to believe it could be true. A phenomenon that has _never_ been documented in human history, _I_ suddenly started to believe in."

Maura paused to catch her breath.

Jane started to speak, but Maura held up her hand. "Let me finish. Then you did this little trick with your body temperature. I don't know how you did that, but it was a brilliant move on your part. Because you knew that if you showed me something _concrete_, then surely I'd _have_ to believe you. What did you do, Jane? Look up my file on the computer at work? Surely that would have given you enough information about me to draw the conclusion that I need proof of something before I'll believe in it. I'm a scientist, after all. But the cherry on the sundae was this smell thing. Because you're right about one thing. That was truly the one thing that I couldn't explain away. I _have_ been smelling you all day. And for some reason, that smell has comforted me. But now, it's starting to make me sick. And to think, I just kissed you. _Passionately_, kissed you. And I literally just met you less than eight hours ago. Bravo, Detective. Nice work. You've made a complete fool out of me."

Her heart was pounding and her face flushed with embarrassment as she thought about the display that she and Jane must've given everyone around them in the restaurant. That thought was the final push that she needed to get herself moving.

"Please, Det. Rizzoli. Let me out of the booth." She said sternly.

Jane flinched at the sudden use of her title. "Maura, please just listen to me. I can explain!"

"Please call me Dr. Isles." Maura said flatly. "And I wish to leave. Please let me out of the booth."

Jane swallowed hard. She nodded as she slid backwards out of the booth and allowed the doctor to stand up.

"Thank you." Maura said, coldly. She made her way to the exit, stoic.

Jane was on the verge of panic at the thought of losing her life mate so quickly after finding her. She followed Maura outside.

"Maura, please! Listen to me. I can show you if you like! Let me show you!" Jane shouted at Maura's retreating figure.

Maura stopped and turned. "Please leave me alone, Detective. I just need to go home and process what I've done with you tonight. I need to understand how I could have let myself be so easily influenced by you. It is not in my character to be so swayed by someone so quickly. Don't follow me. And don't call me. We'll figure out how we are going to work together at a later date."

She turned to walk away but stopped abruptly. She stood with her back to Jane for a few minutes. Jane waited anxiously to see what Maura was going to do. She heard her crying softly. It broke the brunette's heart.

Maura turned and faced Jane again, tears streaming down her face. "The thing that makes this hurt more than anything, Jane, is that I was falling for you. Just that quickly, I was head over heels in love with you. I don't think I'll ever let myself fall in love again now. This hurts too much."

With that she turned and made her way into the night, leaving Jane stunned and heartsick.

She looked around aimlessly, putting her hand up to her head. Suddenly she knew she was going to be sick. She ran into the dark alley beside the restaurant and vomited up everything she had eaten, all the wine she had drank. It was violent and long, her mind racing as she retched, until it was over. She dry heaved a few times, her hand on the brick wall holding her up. She spat one last time before she stood up, reaching into her jacket for a tissue to wipe her streaming eyes and blow her nose.

She shuddered violently, her legs threatening to give way under her weight. She leaned against the wall, until she felt steady enough to stand on her own. Then she began to cry, the feeling of loss was overwhelming. She had been waiting for Maura for so long. And to almost have her, to have kissed her, tasted her, felt her warmth and the beating of her heart and then to lose her so quickly was more than Jane could bear. She didn't want to do this anymore, live this life.

She decided that she'd had enough. She reached into her pocket and found her keys, as she walked towards her cruiser. It was time to go home.

R&I-R&I

Maura drove herself home, crying softly. She turned on the stereo to try and distract her mind from tonight's events, but after a few minutes turned it off again. She knew that she would have the rest of the night to think about what had occurred between Jane and herself. Maybe the rest of her life. She might as well get to it.

After arriving home, she entered the house and turned on the lights listlessly, dropping her keys and purse on the small table by the door. She leaned against the wall and took off her shoes, letting them drop where they may, not bothering to pick them up and take them to her bedroom.

She walked to the kitchen barefoot and grabbed a wineglass from its rack and went to the fridge to retrieve the opened bottle of pinot grigio that she knew was leftover from the last time she'd indulged. She sat the glass on the island in the middle of her kitchen and pulled the cork out of the bottle, tilting it over the glass. She poured herself about a third of a glass, paused and then filled the glass two-thirds of the way to the top. Sitting the bottle down, she lifted the glass and drank a healthy sip. She stood at the island, in the dark, balancing on one foot, the other propped up against her knee, staring at nothing, thinking.

She tilted her head and closed her eyes as she tried to purge the memory of how good it had felt to be near the raven haired detective, to feel the heat coming off of her body…to kiss her. She shook her head and opened her eyes.

'_How could I be so stupid?'_ she thought. _'I'm such a fool.'_

Her 'id' and 'superego' fought each other. Her 'superego' told her that she deserved what she got for allowing her belief system, which she had been building her entire life, to be broken down and compromised so easily. Her 'id' told her that she knew deep down that what Jane was telling her was true, because she _needed_ Jane even now, needed her deep down to her bones. It was physically painful to think about not seeing Jane ever again.

Suddenly, Maura realized that she was standing next to her purse again. She didn't remember leaving the kitchen, but here she stood. She looked down and in her hand was the little white card that Jane had given her earlier in the day. It seemed like ages ago when Jane had tucked it into her hand.

She was suddenly very angry with Jane and turned to go back into the kitchen fully intending to toss the card into the trash. Once there, she found that she couldn't do it. Instead, she went into her living room and sat on her couch in the dark, holding the card gingerly. She stared at it, then brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply. The feeling of calmness was there instantly. But it was coupled with a new, more disturbing feeling. She felt as if Jane were in danger. The two emotions fought for dominance.

She sat in the dark, holding the card for hours, thinking and trying to decide what she should do about these newfound emotions, analyzing every possible angle and outcome. Finally she had to admit to herself that there was only one solution. She had to see Jane again and give her chance to explain what she meant when she said that she was a vampire. Surely, such a creature couldn't exist. But she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't, at least, allow Jane the opportunity to convince her that one could, and did. And Jane herself was that creature.

Having finally decided this, she felt the urgent need to get to Jane quickly. Something was wrong. She couldn't explain how she knew this, but she did. Now was not the time to analyze how she knew, she just needed to get to her as soon as possible.

R&I-R&I

Maura knocked on Jane's door, feeling the urge to just pound on it, but restrained herself with sheer force of will. She stood waiting, listening for any movement on the other side.

Suddenly, the door flew open and to her surprise, Det. Korsak stood there, looking disheveled and wild eyed.

"Dr. Isles! Thank God!" He said, taking her wrist and pulling her into the apartment, closing the door quickly behind her.

"What's happening, Det. Korsak!" Maura asked frantically, feeling that she was too late, for what, she didn't know.

She looked around the apartment and her eyes fell on a figure laying face down on the sofa. It was, of course, Jane. She had her face turned sideways on the cushions and one arm hung loosely over the edge of the couch. Maura dropped her purse and ran immediately to Jane's side.

"Oh my God! What happened?" she asked Korsak, trying to find a pulse on the unconscious detective. She was cold.

Korsak went to Maura's side and tried to get her to stand. Maura pushed him away roughly.

"She needs medical attention! Have you called 911?" Maura asked frantically.

"Dr. Isles!" He yelled at her, getting her attention. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"What!" She yelled back.

"I can't call anyone for her, Dr. Isles. No one can fix this but her." Korsak tried to explain. "Listen to me, please." He tried to calm his voice down hoping that it would help to calm Maura down. "Are you listening? Nod."

Maura nodded.

"I'm assuming that Jane has told you her secret. We talked earlier and she told me that she was meeting you for dinner and that she was going to tell you everything." He explained, holding his hands out in front of him. "Did she tell you?"

Maura looked confused.

"Dr. Isles! _Did_ she tell you?" He bellowed.

Maura nodded again.

"What did she tell you? Please be specific, no matter how crazy you might think it will sound to me, okay?" He gained control of his voice again.

Maura looked down at Jane again. She reached out and ran her fingers through the dark silky strands of Jane's hair, reveling in its softness. "She told me she was a…vampire." She whispered. "That can't be true though, can it, Det. Korsak?"

Korsak leaned over and looked Maura directly in the eyes. "It's absolutely true, Dr. Isles. Completely and absolutely true." He sighed, having unburdened himself finally. "And please, call me Vince. I think we can, at least, be on a first name basis now, don't you?"

Maura nodded again. "Call me Maura." She turned her attention back to Jane. "What's happened, Vince?"

He laughed bitterly. "She's starved herself again." He said, shaking his head. "God, she is stubborn!"

"What do you mean? She ate dinner with me, not five hours ago." Maura said, dismissing the idea.

"Traditional food doesn't nourish her, Maura." Korsak said.

A light went off in Maura's head. "Oh yeah, she told me that. She never told me how she gets her nutrients, though. We got kind of…sidetracked." Maura finished, thinking of how she'd reacted to Jane's revelation, suddenly ashamed.

"She has to feed at least once a day. She told me that she'd fed earlier in the day, after she met you. But apparently," he gestured to the prone Jane, "she lied."

"What happens if she doesn't…feed?" Maura asked, scared of the answer.

"Her body begins to go into hibernation. She has three days before it shuts down completely." He explained. "And, honestly, I don't know when the last time she fed. It could've been today. Could've been yesterday."

Maura touched Jane's back, caressing it gently. "What does she feed on, Vince?"

"Human blood." Korsak said. Seeing Maura's reaction, he quickly added. "No, not directly! I bring her hospital grade blood from a private source. There should be some in her fridge. I'll go check." He left Maura and Jane alone.

Maura suddenly realized that Jane had stopped breathing. "Vince!" She cried. "Oh, God, she's not breathing!"

Korsak came running back into the living room, holding a clear bag of blood. "It's okay. She doesn't need to. Her body doesn't need oxygen."

"But she breathes. I've seen her." The doctor said, confused.

He shook his head. "She does that so she will appear to be normal. It's a habit that she's had to cultivate over many years. She calls it her illusion. That's what she says. 'This is my illusion'." Korsak smiled at the memory. "When she begins to hibernate, her body shuts off all those unnecessary activities. That's why she's cold."

Maura looked at the blood that Korsak was holding. "How do we get that into her? I suppose I could inject it. I have my bag in the car."

Korask shook his head. "It's not absorbed through her veins. It has to go into her stomach. That's where it is completely absorbed by her body."

Maura looked at Jane again. "She's unconscious. How are we going to do that?"

"I suppose I could inject it directly into her stomach. But it's tricky. I missed it once and ended up pumping her body cavity full of blood. I got it on the second try. But when she wakes up, it makes her sick." He paused, remembering. "And mad." He added.

"Then _what_?" Maura asked, the anxiety sounding in her voice.

"We need to get her to the bedroom. "I've got an idea." Korsak said. "Help me lift her."

Maura did as she was told. They carried Jane's limp body together and laid her gently on the bed.

"Now what do we do?" Maura asked, smoothing Jane's hair out of her eyes and off of her forehead.

Korsak smiled. "Give me a minute." He turned and left the room.

Maura sat on the bed with Jane. She closed her eyes and thought, _'Please be okay. I don't know what I'll do if your not okay.'_

Korsak returned shortly. "You ready?"

Maura nodded, having no idea what she was about to do.

Korsak touched Maura's hand lightly. "Then let's do this."

**Sorry to leave it like this, but the holidays are calling. Thanks for all the great response. I'll post as soon as I can! Season's Greetings!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Maura sat and waited anxiously for Korsak to explain what was about to happen. He walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Maura, looking intently into her eyes.

He turned and touched Jane's knee lovingly, staring at her lying prone on the bed, silent.

"I've been watching out for Jane for a long time." He began, quietly. "She's the reason that I live, you know."

Maura's expression changed. Korsak shook his head, holding up his hand. "Not a story for now. I'll explain, later. Or better yet, when Jane wakes up, she'll explain. But right now, Maura, I need for you to listen to me." He paused. "Can you do that?"

Maura nodded, silently.

"Good." Korsak smiled. "We could try and inject the blood into Jane's stomach directly, but I told you, it's tricky. And I know that you are a doctor and you could probably do it much better than I ever could. But I think there's another way. It's much less invasive and it will help with your bonding experience."

Maura started at this admission. She was unaware of Korsak's role in Jane's life. She had no idea how he knew about the bond between she and Jane.

"Another time." He said, anticipating the question Maura was about to ask. "Listen, now, okay?"

Maura nodded again.

"I need for you to get Jane to feed on her own, okay?" he said.

Maura immediately sat upright. "How am I supposed to do that, Vince? She's unconscious!"

"Maura listen, please!" Korsak, said forcefully. "We don't have much time!"

Maura looked at Jane again. She reached over and stroked the brunette's cheek, lovingly. She decided that whatever Det. Korsak had in mind, she would willingly do to one hundred percent of her ability, no questions asked. "I'm sorry, Vince. Continue." She said, softly. Her eyes never left Jane's face as she spoke.

"I need for you to talk to her." Korsak began. Maura immediately went to interrupt. He held up his hand again. "Listen to me!"

Maura nodded again.

He resumed. "She can hear you, Maura. You are bonded together for life. It's something that no one can really explain. No one knows how it happens or when it's going to happen. We just know _why_ it happens. It happens so that someone like Jane can know love. What it means to give love and receive love. She needs that in her life, Maura. It's what separates her from the others like her. It's what makes her who _she _is. It's what makes her existence bearable." He paused to see if Maura was following him. He could see the questions forming behind her eyes and was glad that she chose to hold them back.

Instead of asking her questions, she took Jane's cold hand into her own, rubbing her thumbs across her knuckles, slowly, absentmindedly.

"Tell her what you are feeling. _All_ of what you are feeling. Don't hold anything back, Maura. You might only have one shot at this. If she's too far gone…well, let's just save that for another time, okay?" Korsak finished, shaking his head at his last statement.

Maura sat silent for a moment. "What should I say?" she asked, the importance of her words becoming clear to both of them. If Maura couldn't talk Jane into feeding, then all might be lost for both of them.

"You'll know." He said, smiling lovingly at her. "I have to go and prepare the blood now. You should get comfortable. It might take a while. Remember, you're going to be the one feeding her. She can't do it on her own."

Maura nodded, looking back at Jane.

Korsak got up to leave.

"Wait, Vince." Maura stopped him abruptly. "I need you to help me for a minute." She stood and removed her shoes, placing them next to Jane's bedside table. She looked around the room. "Where does Jane keep the things that she sleeps in?"

"Maura, we don't really have time to change Jane's clothes." He said, shaking his head.

Maura held up her hand. "They're not for her. They're for me. I want to smell her all over me. I want her to cover me, completely." Maura looked at Det. Korsak pleadingly. "I know it sounds childish, but I _need_ to smell her on my skin."

Korsak smiled, nodding his head, understandingly. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Maura. Whatever makes you more comfortable. Her clean night clothes are in this dresser." He said pointing to his left. "But the one's she wore last night to bed are usually hanging on the back of her bathroom door. I'll wait while you change."

Maura disappeared into the bathroom, returning moments later wearing Jane's old Boston Red Sox t-shirt and a pair of her sweatpants, which Korsak noticed were too long for Maura. She'd rolled the waistband over several times to adjust the length. He smiled again.

Maura approached the bed. "I need you to sit her up for me. I'm going to crawl behind her. Turn her body a little so I can lean on the headboard. I want her head in my lap."

Korsak saw where this was going and gingerly lifted Jane's lifeless body, maneuvering it as Maura got into the bed, sitting with her back against the headboard. She placed one of Jane's pillows in her lap and motioned for Korsak to lower Jane's upper body down onto the pillow slowly. Maura cradled Jane in her right arm, leaving her left arm free. Jane's head lolled into the crook of Maura's elbow and the doctor adjusted herself so that Jane's head would be facing her chest. She looked down at the unconscious detective. She placed a light kiss on her forehead.

To Korsak, it looked as though Maura were cradling a child. Maybe, right now, that's what Jane was. He smiled at the sight of the two women, one holding the other, the stronger of the two now needing the weaker one to save her, their roles reversing.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He said to Maura.

Maura never looked away from Jane's face. "I'll be waiting."

After Korsak had left the room, Maura traced the detective's brow line, moving the unruly dark mane from Jane's face. "You really are so beautiful, you know? I don't know what you've done to me. I just met you and already I'm falling completely in love with you. How'd you do that?"

She kissed the detective's mouth softly, breathing in that scent deeply. "Come back to me Jane. I need you." She whispered.

Just then Korsak reentered the room carrying, what looked like three child's sippy cups. The larger one's meant for older children, maybe three or four years old. He sat them on the bedside table next to Maura, handing one of them to her. She took it gingerly. It was warm and filled with blood. She turned it in her hands and studied the graphic on the cup. On it was what looked like an astronaut of some sort. She looked at the other cups. One had a car on it that was smiling at her. The other had what appeared to be a tall blue animal that Maura couldn't identify standing next to a small round green creature with one eye.

Korsak watched Maura with some amusement. She turned and looked at him, confused.

He laughed out, "What? She likes Pixar movies."

Maura didn't know what a Pixar was so she remained silent.

Korsak became serious. "Get her to feed, Maura. You say whatever it takes to get through to her. Okay? You can do this. Make sure she drinks all three of them."

Maura smiled briefly at Korsak. "I will."

Korsak nodded and turned to leave. "I'll give you some privacy." He said, pulling the bedroom door closed behind him as he went, leaving Maura alone with her new life mate.

Maura took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. "Jane." She said softly. "I need you to drink this. I_ really_ need for you to drink this." She held the cup in her hands like a baby bottle and pressed it to Jane's lips. She tucked the protruding lip of the cup in between Jane's lips. It slid in easily enough before encountering Jane's closed clinched together teeth. Maura pushed the cup farther into her mouth hoping that the brunette would open her teeth and accept the cup. Jane didn't budge.

Maura realized that Jane _was_ stubborn, even on the brink of possible hibernation, whatever that meant. She tried again. No luck. Maura was becoming irritated.

"Jane." She said more forcefully. "Open your mouth and drink this."

No response.

Now she was angry. "Damn it, Jane!" She swore. Something Maura never did. "I'm here! I'm _right_ here! I believe you, okay? I'm sitting here holding a child's sippy cup that has some spaceman on it, filled with warm human blood trying to get someone who I just met, to drink it! Do you understand how hard that is for me? I do not do this! It's not who I am! I don't just throw everything in my life away for nothing! But here I am! Possibly doing just that! The least you could do for me is open your _damn_ mouth!" She finished her tirade, breathing heavily. She realized that she was crying as well. That made her even more angry. "Please, Jane! Don't leave me! I love you!"

She closed her eyes briefly and sobbed. When she opened them, she looked down at Jane. While she had been crying, Jane had allowed her mouth to drop open the slightest bit. Maura sniffled and placed the lip against the detective's mouth, sliding it back between her lips. Jane slowly closed her mouth, forming a seal around the cup. She pulled in a warm mouthful of the dark liquid and swallowed loudly. She did it again, pull and swallow. Maura smiled gratefully.

Soon Jane was greedily drinking the blood from the cup, pull and swallow, pull and swallow. Maura found herself mesmerized by the rhythm of Jane's drinking. She swallowed when Jane swallowed. The brunette finished the first cup quickly, and Maura replaced it with another, trying not to break Jane's rhythm, hoping that she wouldn't lose her momentum.

Halfway through the second cup, Maura realized that Jane's body was warming up. And by the time she finished it completely, she was breathing again. Maura's heart swelled at this gesture because she knew that Jane was doing it for her benefit only. She knew that Maura was uncomfortable holding Jane so intimately without these humanly qualities, even if she wasn't really human anymore.

By the middle of the third and final cup, Maura watched as Jane crossed her feet slowly and began to rub them against one another. She would later realize that this was how Jane comforted herself. And as she finished feeding, Jane began to nuzzle Maura's breast with her face, sliding it back and forth slowly across Maura's now erect nipple.

Maura's breathing increased as she realized that she was becoming aroused at this. She tried not to think about it as she pulled the now empty cup from Jane's mouth. Jane swallowed hard once more and then ran her tongue out over her dry lips. She briefly opened her eyes with some effort.

Maura was shocked at what she saw. Jane's normally beautiful dark brown eyes had changed into the lightest shade of blue, almost white. The pupils were mere pinpricks, almost completely invisible and the light colored iris was surrounded by a dark thin black outline.

As soon as she opened them, they rolled back into her head closing shut as they went.

Maura's breath caught in her throat. She had not been prepared for any physical transformation that might occur during the feeding process. Maura slowly reached up and put her thumb to Jane's mouth, lifting her lip up revealing nothing unusual. No fangs. Jane's teeth were still the perfectly white _normal _teeth of a healthy adult female.

'_But her eyes.'_ Maura thought. _'God, her eyes were different. Completely changed color. How is that possible?'_

Maura suddenly laughed at herself. She had just fed three child's sippy cups filled with human blood to an unconscious woman that she held in her arms as she did it. Jane's eyes changing colors honestly just fit right in with the absurdity of this whole night.

Maura decided to stop questioning anything else that happened for the rest of the evening. She also realized that she was exhausted. She looked down at the detective, who now just appeared to be sleeping peacefully. She now only wanted to lie down next to Jane and feel her body heat. And sleep.

She called to Korsak, who came running in breathlessly. He saw the empty cups and closed his eyes briefly. Then he smiled at Maura. "I knew she'd respond to you. Can I help you get out from under her? She'll sleep now until her body recovers fully. You made need to feed her again later."

Maura nodded at the suggestion of help getting out from under Jane. Her back was killing her and her arm had fallen asleep from holding Jane's head for so long. But she was elated to have her detective back and doing so well.

She extricated herself out from under Jane, and stood up, stretching. Korsak busied himself with repositioning Jane's body back into a normal sleeping pose on the bed. Maura yawned loudly.

"Maybe you should get some sleep now, Maura. God knows you've earned it." He said pulling the covers down around Jane's feet.

She nodded. "Let me get Jane's socks off. I hate sleeping in mine. I don't know if Jane does or not, but just knowing that she's wearing them is going to make me crazy."

Korsak chuckled. He honestly didn't know if Jane slept in her socks or not.

Maura made her way sleepily down to Jane's feet. "I would try to take off some of her clothes, but I just don't have the energy right now. Maybe after I sleep a little."

Korsak nodded, still grinning at the way Maura looked in Jane's night clothes. It looked like she'd been used to wearing them for years.

Maura pulled off Jane's left sock and then her right. She noticed something on the bottom of Jane's right foot so she leaned closer to inspect it, squinting her eyes slightly. It was on the ball of her foot, on the pad just below her big toe. It appeared to be a tattoo of some sort. She ran her fingertips across it, noticing how it was slightly raised. Jane twitched her foot involuntarily. It was the first movement Jane had made since opening her eyes earlier.

Korsak watched this in silence.

"What's this?" Maura asked, still running her fingers over the mark. She felt that calmness again. "Who gets a tattoo on the bottom of their foot?"

"It's not a tattoo." Korsak said, watching Maura closely. "It goes down to the bone."

Maura stood up and looked at Korsak. She unconsciously began to stroke the top of Jane's foot. "Then what is it?"

"We'd better wait and let Jane explain it." Korsak said, cryptically. 'Now it's time for you to sleep."

"Where will you be?" Maura asked, walking back to the head of the bed.

Korsak turned to go. He stopped and took the doorknob in his hand. "I'll be in the living room, watching. Call me if you need anything. I mean it. Anything, okay?"

Maura smiled warmly at the detective. "I promise."

Korsak nodded and closed the door behind him quietly. Maura looked at Jane again before turning out the light, climbing over her prone body instead of walking around the bed. She was so exhausted, it seemed easier. She reached down and pulled the covers over Jane and herself, settling her body next to the sleeping brunette. She slid closer and threw her leg over Jane's thigh, snuggling as close to the now warm detective as she could. She pushed her center next to Jane's hip and liked how Jane's warmth made her tingle there. She tucked her face into Jane's neck and inhaled deeply. She didn't know if she would ever get used to that wonderful smell.

As she drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts before it took her were of the strange marking on the bottom of Jane's foot. She was very curious to know what it meant. But the explanation would have to wait until Jane woke up. Maura drifted off to sleep, fine with that.

**Well, Maura saved our Jane! Thanks for all the great reviews and words of encouragement. I'm happy that you like my little story. I'm really enjoying writing it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Suspension of Disbelief

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Chapter 7

Maura woke slowly, unsure of the time or even where she was. The room was dark and she was slightly disoriented. Then everything came crashing back suddenly, the entire evening and how it was spent. She felt herself begin to panic and then she felt the warm body lying next to her and smelled that intoxicating scent and immediately she was calm again. Jane was here.

Jane's body was not as warm as it had been earlier, after the initial feeding, and her breathing had slowed to almost a standstill. Maura propped herself up on one elbow and surveyed Jane as best she could in the dark room. She leaned forward and listened to the sleeping brunette's breath and watched her face. No movement under her eyelids indicating no REM cycle.

'_Do vampires dream?'_ Maura wondered silently to herself. _'If they do, what do they dream about?'_

She leaned forward and kissed Jane's cheek lovingly. The brunette didn't stir.

Maura disengaged herself from Jane reluctantly, feeling a sudden loss at having the body contact broken.

'_God, is it always going to be this hard to leave her?'_ Maura thought. _'If it is, then I'll go mad within a week.'_

Maura knew that Jane needed to be fed again. She didn't know how she knew, but she just did. Her lack of blood was the cause of her drop in body temperature and her decreased respiration. Maura was grateful that Jane was still trying to maintain that humanly quality for her own benefit. She also knew that it must be increasingly difficult considering how close she'd been to hibernating. Maura was still puzzled as to what it meant to hibernate, but she took it as fact that it was a bad thing.

She sat up in the bed, intending to get Korsak and have him prepare more blood for Jane. As if reading her thoughts, there was a slight tap on the door.

"Come in, Vince." Maura said softly.

The door opened slowly and Korsak walked in carrying the three cups again.

"How did you know that it was time?" Maura asked, confused.

Korsak smiled. "How did _you_ know?" He answered, slyly.

Maura smiled with Korsak. "So that's how deep this bonding thing goes? I'll always know things about her? Just _know_ things about her?"

He nodded his head. "It'll get easier to deal with once you understand better how it works. I mean, what you can feel and sense and what you can't."

He placed two of the cups on the bedside table and handed the third to Maura. "Should I lift her again so that you can get behind her?"

Maura took the sippy cup. "No, I think I can feed her from this position. Besides she seems comfortable."

He nodded and made his way back to the door, turning before closing it. "Call me if you need anything."

Maura nodded. "Thanks. I will."

Maura propped herself up on her elbow again and snuggled her body up next to Jane's. She felt that she needed to be as close to her as possible while she fed. She wondered if it would be this way when Jane could feed herself. She realized that she wouldn't mind if it was.

She placed the cup next to Jane's lips and expected to have to force it again, but Jane dropped her mouth open immediately and took in the lip of the cup. She sucked down the warm liquid quickly, moving her body closer to Maura's as she did so.

Soon all three cups were empty. And Maura was about to lie down next to her detective again, when she heard Jane whisper softly, almost inaudibly.

"Thank you…for believing me."

Maura rose up again and looked Jane in the face. Her eyes were open and to Maura's shock they appeared to be glowing slightly, that disturbing light blue, almost white color. Jane blinked and Maura saw that they actually were glowing.

"Bioluminescence." Maura marveled aloud. "Your eyes naturally glow."

Jane cleared her throat. "I guess that's what you'd call it. It happens when I feed. And other times, as well." Jane finished her last statement cautiously.

Maura felt Jane's reticence. "What do you mean, 'and other times'?"

Jane took a deep unnecessary breath, a breath that she had no need for. Maura knew that the brunette did it for her. She fell a little more in love at the gesture.

"It happens when I turn completely or when I need to see in the dark or far distances." She said quietly.

"What does happen when you turn completely?" Maura asked.

"My body changes slightly. Nothing you would notice with your naked eye, except for maybe my teeth." She explained.

Maura leaned in towards Jane. "You_ do_ have fangs then? It's not a Hollywood ploy?"

Jane laughed tiredly. It filled Maura's heart with giddiness. "No, not a ploy. Although most of the things that you see in the movies is false, a lot of it is true."

Maura became quiet and Jane knew what her next question would be.

"Can I see them?" she asked shyly.

Jane tried to roll over to face Maura but found it difficult. The doctor pushed Jane onto her back again gently. "You can show me from where you are now." Maura was becoming mesmerized by Jane's eyes, to which the blonde was slowly becoming accustomed, and quite frankly, oddly attracted to as well.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded.

"Then turn on the lamp so you can see them clearly." She said, smiling knowing somehow that Maura would want to inspect them thoroughly.

Maura hopped up out of the bed quickly and switched on the lamp. Jane laughed at Maura's enthusiasm. She sat back on the edge of the bed, waiting.

"Kiss me first." Jane said, unexpectedly. "I need to know how you feel about me before I show you. Most people are scared shitless when they see me like this. I don't want you to be."

Maura was taken aback by Jane's bluntness. But suddenly kissing Jane felt so completely right that it was undeniable. She slowly leaned forward and brushed her lips across Jane's. Just the touch of their lips pressing together lit Maura's arousal instantly, painfully. She opened her mouth and asked silently for Jane's tongue. Jane pushed it into Maura's mouth and the doctor massaged it with her own. The kiss deepened and suddenly both were moaning slightly. Maura wound her hands into Jane's dark raven locks and held the detective's head as she controlled the kiss. She felt Jane's hand find her breast softly, carefully, and she welcomed her advances, arching her back into the brunette's hand.

"Oh God, Jane." Maura moaned, softly, as she slowly kissed her way down Jane's neck, feeling her pulse quickening at the prospect of what was suddenly about to happen. "Are you able to do this yet? Because if you can't…"

Jane answered quickly. "I'm okay. Just a little sluggish that's all, but perfectly capable of making love to you." She said breathlessly.

Maura sat up and looked at Jane. "Why do breathe like that? When you don't have to breathe at all?"

"How does it make you feel?" Jane answered. "Does it arouse you?"

Maura suddenly realized that this was something else that Jane was doing just for her. Her heart filled again with her newfound love for Jane.

She leaned back down and found Jane's lips. "Oh yes, I'm aroused by it. I'm aroused by you." They kissed again, this time with more intent and passion. "I can't believe that I just met you today." Maura said and Jane heard the skepticism entering her voice.

"Don't think, Maura. Just feel me." She said, reaching up and pulling Maura's body down onto her own. She held Maura's head with one hand and massaged her breast with the other. Maura began to grind her hips into Jane's hip bone, moaning into Jane's mouth.

She pulled back slightly. "Jane, I've never been with a woman before. I'm not sure I know what to do." She said, her breath coming quickly now.

Jane pulled Maura back down on top of her, kissing her reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll show you. You'll do only what you're comfortable with, okay?"

Maura's fears assuaged, she gave herself to Jane completely, trusting that Jane would not ever do anything to harm her. She felt the strength returning to Jane's body as she lay on top of her. It was as if a switch had been flipped and suddenly the electricity was flowing from Jane into herself.

Jane slowly turned Maura onto her back and lay her full body weight on top of her, kissing her deeply. Maura submitted to Jane fully, allowing to happen what would happen. Jane raised up slightly and asked Maura to help her take off her clothes. Maura complied quickly, then removed her own. They surveyed each other's bodies in the low light of the lamp.

"Are your eyes going to stay this way while we make love?" Maura asked.

"Does it bother you? I can change them back if you like." Jane answered, looking deeply into Maura's hazel green eyes with her own now ice blue ones.

"Is this how you would normally make love to me, with your eyes this color?" Maura asked, curious.

Jane nodded, her desire becoming aware to Maura now. "It's their natural state when I'm aroused."

"Then please, leave them. I want you as you would naturally be with me. I want you always to do what comes natural to you when we are together." Maura said, letting Jane know that she would never have to feel the need to protect her from seeing her the way she would normally appear, in any situation.

Jane, suddenly being released by Maura to do what she would instinctively do while she made love, felt her passion kick into high gear. She moved on top of Maura and kissed her way down her neck. Feeling Maura tense up at the sudden proximity to her jugular vein and knowing the way Hollywood portrayed her kind, reassured Maura.

"Baby, I'm not going to bite you. I don't feed on living humans unless absolutely necessary. Or unless you ask me to feed on you, okay? Relax." Jane whispered hoarsely into Maura's ear.

Maura nodded and pulled Jane into another kiss. "Make love to me, please. I need you to please just make love to me now. I want you so badly. I trust you, Jane."

With that Jane began to ravish Maura. She kissed and nipped at Maura's neck and shoulder as her fingers found their way down her torso, past her full breasts and traced their way down Maura's navel and into her damp curls. Maura opened her legs up to Jane and pushed her hips into Jane's palm, which was cupping her warm, wet center. Jane slid one finger through silky velvet and found Maura to be ready.

"Baby, you're so wet." Jane said into Maura's neck. Jane loved the way she could feel Maura's blood coursing so close to the surface of her neck, vampire instinct taking over. She knew she would never hurt Maura, but it always became hard to control those instincts when she was aroused. Lovemaking brought out those feral animal instincts that she had learned to control in all other aspects of her life. And the fact that she was now making love to her life mate for the first time, made it that much more difficult to harness them.

"Please, Jane. I want to feel you inside me." Maura croaked, her own passion rising impossibly fast.

Jane slowly pushed her finger into Maura, marveling at her wetness and her warmth. She pulled her finger out and then plunged it back in again.

Maura gasped and then began to move her hips in unison with Jane's hand, pushing when Jane pushed, gaining maximum penetration. She held Jane's head as the detective nipped at her neck, and allowing the sensations of that nipping to course through her. She had a feeling of oneness that she'd never felt with anyone ever before. It both scared and thrilled her.

Maura could feel the primal vampire that Jane once was just below the surface and knew that the brunette was holding herself in check so as not to scare her. She felt she needed to see and experience all that Jane was in order to bond fully with her. She pulled Jane's face up to her own, looking into those beautiful unique eyes.

"Don't hold back, Jane." She moaned. "Bite me, please. I need to feel you biting me as I come. I'm very close."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, her fingers never losing a stroke. "It will hurt."

"I don't care. Please, Jane!" Maura said, her hips moving faster now. "Just show me your teeth first. I want to see them."

Jane lowered her head into Maura's neck, feeling that raging pulse point again, letting it aide in her transformation. She raised her head and let Maura view her in her natural state, her eyes wildly blue and her canine teeth a full half an inch longer than normal and deathly sharp. She stared into Maura's eyes, looking for any sign of fear or doubt. She found only desire and love.

She lowered her head back to Maura's neck and waited for her doctor to begin to rise to climax. It didn't take long. Maura began bucking her hips wildly into Jane's hand and pulling her body close.

"Jane! Now, baby! Please, Now!" Maura screamed as she fell over the edge into orgasm.

Jane bit down into Maura's neck fiercely, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from Maura.

"I'm okay, Jane!" She cried. "Don't stop!"

The warm living blood filled Jane's mouth and she too climaxed immediately with her lover. She sucked Maura's neck greedily, her fingers never losing momentum.

Maura threw her head back and allowed Jane free access to her neck as she came hard and fast. "Oh God! Jane, I'm coming! Baby, I'm coming!"

Jane held Maura as she slowly made her way back into the moment, her mouth never leaving the doctor's neck. She withdrew her fingers and pulled Maura into a tight embrace. Maura held Jane's head as she continued to feed on her, slowly realizing that it didn't hurt anymore. In fact, it was beginning to feel good. She felt as if she were nourishing her newfound life mate with her soul as well as her blood. She decided right then that if Jane needed to feed on live blood, she would gladly be the donor.

Minutes passed and Maura began to feel sleepy. She suddenly realized that she might be suffering from severe blood loss and wondered if Jane could stop herself before she drained her completely.

Sensing this, Jane withdrew herself from Maura's neck, licking it clean and kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry, love." She whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Sometimes I can't help it. You asked me to be natural with you and sometimes when my instincts take over I have a hard time controlling myself."

Maura held Jane close, feeling the remorse in Jane's body, hearing it in her voice. "It's okay, baby, I told you to do it. I wanted you to do it. I don't regret it at all." She stroked Jane's back lovingly. "I'm fine. Promise."

Jane nodded into Maura's neck, relaxing into her body. They lay that way for a time, in silence, each in their own thoughts.

Maura broke the silence. "You are beautiful when you change, Jane."

Jane did not say anything for a few moments and Maura thought she might be sleeping. Then she felt the sobs coming from Jane's body and the tears on her chest.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Maura asked, suddenly scared.

"Nothing." Jane sniffled. "I just never thought I'd hear you say that. No one's ever asked me to transform with them while we made love. I've never climaxed with someone in my natural state. It was so moving for me."

Maura held Jane closer, comforting her. "You can do it every time we make love, if you want. I want you to do whatever you feel, okay? We have the rest of our lives together. I wouldn't dream of limiting you to doing anything that you didn't want to do."

Jane nodded into Maura's chest, pulling her closer.

They lay like that, in each other's embrace, for a while, enjoying the closeness of each other's body.

Then Maura spoke. "Now, that we have gotten that cleared up, I'd like to ask you about that tattoo on your foot."

Jane smiled into Maura's chest. "You saw that did ya?"

Maura nodded, "I did. What is it?"

"Why don't we save it 'till tomorrow. It's a long story." Jane said, laughing. With that she reached behind her and pulled the covers over them both, snuggling into her doctor. She reached over and switched off the lamp.

"Good night, love. Sleep tight."

**Sorry about not explaining the "tattoo" yet, but it's coming shortly. This story develops itself, I am merely the go-between! Thanks for your words of support and encouragement. They do make me write faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

Suspension of Disbelief

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Chapter 8

Jane sat on the edge of the bed and watched Maura sleep. It had been a long night for the doctor and she needed her much deserved rest. Maura slept on her stomach facing Jane, her outstretched arm lying across the portion of the bed where Jane had been laying minutes before. The dark haired detective placed her hand on Maura's back and felt her warmth and the rise and fall of her breathing.

'_To do that, naturally.' _Jane thought. _'It would be a joy.'_

She stroked Maura's back and ran her fingers through her golden locks, reveling in its softness. She leaned forward and drew in a breath through her nose, filling her senses with Maura's special smell. The sleeping doctor stirred slightly, sighing in her sleep, but then settled back into a deep slumber.

Jane smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead, before gently and gracefully rising off the bed, making her way to the bedroom door, picking up her clothes as she went. She dressed quickly and silently before opening the door and then, with one last glance at her life mate, she closed it quietly behind her.

She walked down the hallway into the living room. The sunlight was just beginning to filter into the window, slowly illuminating the room. Korsak sat on the sofa, bolt upright watching the door. He saw Jane enter the room and turned his head to face her.

"Good morning." He said stiffly, the irritation sounding blatantly in his voice. "I see we seemed to have avoided hibernation, once again, despite your valiant efforts to the contrary."

Jane walked further into the room, stopping at the archway, leaning against the door jamb.

"C'mon, Korsak." She began, "Don't be like that."

"Like what, Jane?" he asked, sarcastically.

Jane threw her hands into the air and tried to be casual. "Like this. Mad."

Korsak nodded. "Mad." He repeated. "Is that what you think I am, Jane?"

She walked a little further into the room. "Yes. I think you're mad. And you have every right to be. I screwed up."

Korsak stood up and faced Jane, his face set in anger. "I have every right to be? Is that what you just said?" he began to pace the room, turning every now and then to look at Jane. "You screwed up. Is that what you just said?"

Jane could see the anger building in her former partner, always her watcher, and it scared her. She wasn't used to seeing this side of him, especially directed towards her.

"I'm sorry, Vincent." Jane apologized sincerely, knowing full well that it wasn't going to help the situation.

"Damn it, Jane!" he yelled. "Do _not_ apologize to me! I'm tired of the apologies! Stop doing the things that you feel you have to apologize for! It's my job…no! It's my _life_ to watch out for you, protect you, keep you safe! Why do you make it so hard for me?"

Jane stammered, clearly unprepared for this display of emotion. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything! Just listen to me, okay!" he began, holding his hand up to Jane. "I was given the privilege by the council to be your watcher. Of all the vampires I could have been given to, they gave me to you, Jane. Do you know what that means to me? My family has been watching you for generations. They could have chosen my brother. He's older and more experienced. But they saw something in _me_, Jane!"

Jane walked towards Korsak.

He stepped back away from her. "No, Jane! Let me finish! I've been watching you for almost ten years. _Ten_ years, Jane. Not once have I ever complained or allowed your behavior to influence my allegiance to you. But do you know how many times I've had to save you from hibernation?"

Jane shook her head slowly.

"Four!" Korsak spat. "Four times, Jane! Do you know what would happen if I allowed you to go into hibernation?"

She shook her head again.

"First, I would be devastated that I fell short in my duties towards you. Second, I would miss you terribly. Third, it would bring shame to my family and its reputation as the most successful watchers of the sentinels, Jane." He finished, his eyes meeting Jane's sternly. "Do you even consider that when you don't feed properly?"

Jane swallowed hard, her eyes beginning to fill with tears as she realized how her actions affected Korsak's very existence. She had selfishly allowed her heartbreak over losing Maura to cloud her judgment and she had foolishly almost fallen into hibernation.

"Vincent." She started towards him. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I guess I was never thinking. You and your family have been so good to me over the years. I always took you and them for granted." She looked at the floor. "I promise I won't do it again." She looked up and into Korsak's eyes. "I mean it. Thank you for saving me…again." She wanted to hug him, but knew he wouldn't allow it. He was a proud man.

He smiled. "I wasn't the only one to save you this time, Jane." He looked towards the bedroom.

Jane smiled with Korsak. "I know. She's beginning to wake up. I can hear her stirring."

"She'll want explanations, you know?" he said.

Jane nodded. "I know. She deserves them."

"Are you ready to tell her everything?" he asked, hoping that Jane would finally give in and let herself be happy.

Jane smiled and turned towards the bedroom, hearing the door open quietly. "Yes, I'll tell her everything."

Maura came padding barefoot into the room, wearing Jane's Red Sox t-shirt again and her sweatpants. She yawned quietly, turning the corner into the living room. She stopped abruptly as she saw Korsak and Jane staring at her.

"Good morning, baby." Jane said, lovingly. "Sleep well?"

Maura nodded sleepily, crossing the room and closing the distance between herself and Jane. She looked at Korsak smiling, and he looked away. She leaned up and gave Jane a long luxurious kiss.

"I did." She smiled, shyly. "Thank you for asking."

"But?" Jane asked.

Maura looked at Jane seriously. "But I really need for you to tell me about that tattoo."

R&I-R&I

The light was bathing the living room, stretching across the floor, reaching the sofa that Maura and Jane now sat on together. Korsak had excused himself and went to the kitchen to prepare Maura some breakfast, not because she asked him to, but to give the two women some privacy.

Jane held Maura's hand thoughtfully. She didn't know where to begin. She'd never had to explain her birthmark before.

"Jane?" Maura asked. "Is it bad? Is that why you are so scared to tell me about it?"

Jane smiled at Maura's concern and her innocence of the entire situation that was Jane's life.

"No, baby. It's not bad. Just…complicated." She said, reaching out and cradling Maura's face in her palm. Maura leaned into Jane's touch, placing her hand over Jane's, feeling its warmth, loving Jane for that warmth.

"Then tell me." Maura whispered. "Please. I want to know everything about you."

Jane nodded and leaned forward, kissing Maura softly, gently. "Okay."

Jane leaned back onto the sofa, lifting her knee up and crossing her legs, allowing Maura to look at the small quarter-sized mark on the bottom of her foot. Maura leaned forward, reaching out and touching the raised skin.

"What is it?" she asked. "It's beautiful. So unusual."

"It's a birthmark." Jane explained.

Maura shook her head. "It can't be. Birthmarks are never this symmetrical and they never look so defined, like ink."

Jane laughed. "Still trying to 'logic' your way out of what your eyes are seeing, huh?"

Maura realized that is exactly what she was doing and laughed with Jane. "I guess I am."

"That tickles." Jane said, pulling her foot slightly away from the doctor's light touch.

"Sorry." Maura apologized. "I can't seem to keep my hands off of it."

"It's okay. It has that effect on humans." Jane reasoned. "Look closely at it."

Maura leaned in further.

"Do you see what it is?" Jane asked.

She smiled as she saw the realization cross onto Maura's face.

"How did I not see that before? It's as plain as day." Maura marveled. The "tattoo" suddenly had morphed from a dark circle with somewhat ill defined edges into a perfect representation of the moon overlaying the sun. She could see the shadows of the landmarks of the moon and its different characteristics, as if taken from an actual picture of the orbiting satellite. And the sun behind it, complete with solar flares and sunspots.

"You didn't see it because you didn't want to. Now you do." Jane explained matter of fact. "So now you see it."

Maura looked up into Jane's beautiful now brown eyes. "What does it mean?" she asked, unconsciously reaching out to stroke the mark again.

"It's what allows me to walk in the daytime, in the sun." Jane continued. "Only a few of us can. It's our birthright to do so. It's also our duty. I wasn't made into a vampire, Maura. I was born one." Jane said, quietly.

Maura looked up at Jane again, reluctantly drawing her eyes away from the tattoo. "But I thought you said when we met that you had been human once. That's why you still ate food sometimes, because you remembered how good it tastes."

Jane shook her head, slowly. "I needed you to believe that I was human once. I'm sorry I lied to you, Maura but if you knew that I was born this way, something some would call an abomination, then you might not have given us a chance. I couldn't take that risk. It's the only lie I'll ever tell you."

Maura thought about this for a moment, weighing the lie against the reason for the lie. She decided that Jane had been right to do so. She probably would have bolted completely from Jane's life forever, even if it meant her own unhappiness.

Jane watched Maura work through this in her head, waiting anxiously for the blonde's decision. She smiled when Maura nodded to her to continue.

"I'm what's known as a sentinel. I watch out for those of us who can't walk in the sun. Which is most of my kind." Jane explained. "I make it safe for the other vampires to coexist with humans. I watch during the day for the things that happen that could affect my kind. Most of us just want to get through this eternity without any conflict with humans. I say most, because there are a few vampires that do thrive on creating problems for the rest of us. Those are the one's I watch out for as well."

Jane paused to see Maura's reaction to this revelation.

"How many of you are there?" Maura asked quietly. She was not sure if she wanted to know the answer to this question. It was hard enough for her to accept that Jane was a vampire, but to know that there were more like her detective, was a lot for her to take on mentally.

Jane saw this internal conflict. She reached out again and took Maura's hand, leaving alone the one that still stroked the brunette's foot softly. "I'm sorry, Maura. I know this is hard for you. But you have to know. There are a lot of us. Hundreds of thousands. Spread all over the world. Most of the time, you'll never know we exist. That is my job, to make sure you don't know. And when one of us is exposed, it's also my job to make sure that it doesn't become an issue for the rest of us."

Maura processed this information. "Hundreds of thousands, huh? Next you'll be telling me that werewolves exist, as well." She laughed.

Jane was silent.

Maura's eyes became wide with disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Jane asked seriously.

Maura shook her head violently. "No, I do not!"

Jane nodded. "Okay."

Maura tried to recover. "So that is who you are? A sentinel who watches out for other vampires, both good and bad, and keeps them safe. And you cover the tracks of those that wish to cause problems for the rest of you?"

Jane shook her head. "I do not cover the tracks of any vampire. I merely watch. If I see something or hear about something, then I report it to the council. Then it's their decision as to what happens next."

Maura nodded, understanding and accepting this information. She then asked.

"What is the council?"

Korsak hearing this question, quickly came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food for Maura. "Breakfast." He said, cheerfully, catching Jane's eye.

Maura sensing something was passing between Jane and Vince wasn't distracted.

"What is the council?" she asked again, more forcefully.

Jane dropped her foot to the floor and leaned over to Maura. She took both of the doctor's hands into her own and forced Maura to look her in the eyes.

"Maura, listen to me. We don't talk about the council. They are not our business, understood?" she stated sternly.

Maura was having none of it. "Why, Jane?"

Jane suddenly became agitated. "Because, Maura. You don't want them looking your way for any reason. They are very powerful. And ruthless. They show no mercy in their rulings and no compassion for anyone that causes the balance that we as vampires have worked for millennia to bring with humans to shift in any way. We _do not_ talk about them!"

Maura saw not only anger in Jane, but fear as well. She knew that this was not a subject to be broached lightly with Jane. But also knew that she someday would need a better explanation than the broad generalization that Jane had just given her.

Jane knew this as well. But for now, this explanation would have to suffice.

"Maura," Jane began, softly, trying to soothe her doctor's fears. "I know that this is a lot for you to take in just one day. So why don't we slow down a little, hmm?" She motioned to Korsak, who sat the tray of food down in front of Maura on the coffee table. "Why don't you eat some breakfast?"

Maura thought for a moment and then smiled. "Only if you eat with me."

Jane chuckled. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

They began to eat as Korsak cleaned up the kitchen, clearing the remains of Maura and Jane's breakfast preparations.

'_Jane was right.'_ He thought to himself._ 'She's going to be a problem.'_

But as listened to the laughter and sweet nothings that the two whispered to each other in the living room, he was still glad that Jane had finally found her life mate. And because Jane was happy, so was he.

**Well, I've explained the "tattoo" for you. Unfortunately, I might have raised more questions, huh? Can't seem to stop doing that! Thanks to all of your great reviews! They make me write faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

Suspension of Disbelief

Disclaimer: I Still Own Nothing

Chapter 9

They sat on Jane's sofa, finishing up the last of the croissants and fruit that Korsak had prepared for Maura earlier. They faced each other, the serving tray between them, looking into each other's eyes intently and laughing occasionally at jokes that Jane would make to ease Maura's obvious tension at this new relationship that she now found herself in.

They talked about the things that they had in common, which right now in this stage of their courtship was mostly work and how they were going to explain their sudden closeness and compatibility, since they had just met barely twenty four hours ago. Especially difficult was going to be explaining it to Det. Frost, who would notice right away the change in his partner. He was a detective, after all.

And a good detective at that, even though he still had a lot to learn from Jane.

After having their fill of food, Korsak, as if on cue, came and removed the tray from between them and whisked it into the kitchen. Maura, having had servants her whole life, noticed his efficiency and attentiveness right away. She was having a hard time understanding why he focused so much of his life on taking care of Jane. She understood that Korsak knew of Jane's secret and kept it, even protecting Jane in the process, but she didn't understand why he did the things he did otherwise.

While researching Jane's file, in order to get to know her new coworker, she had also looked through Vincent Korsak's as well. She knew that he and Jane had once been partners, but now only coworkers, at Jane's own request. The reason for the request was vague and immediate after an incident that was not clearly explained in the files or reports that she had found in the Boston P.D.'s database. It worried Maura as to why it was not easily accessible.

But none of the information that she gleaned from any source explained why he was such an attentive coworker and friend. He did not strike her as a particularly subservient personality. Quite the opposite, in fact, except when it came to matters concerning Jane.

She sat and pondered these facts, questions forming in her mind. Jane saw this and smiled, knowing that soon the time would come for Maura to get around to asking all the questions that she needed the answers to, in order for them to move forward as a couple. Because Jane knew also that Maura was not the type to allow herself complete abandonment of all her beliefs until she had new beliefs to replace the old ones.

Jane waited.

Maura stalled.

She wanted desperately to know the answers to the questions that she had for Jane, but she also knew that those answers would shake her to the core. She was still having a difficult time accepting the fact that Jane was, in fact, a vampire, even though she'd seen it with her own eyes. She was struggling with the fact that vampires existed at all, let alone that apparently her new life partner was one of them. She couldn't even approach, in her mind, that Jane had alluded to the fact that werewolves also existed. That subject would have to be broached at a later date. She didn't think that mentally she could handle that just yet.

"What are you thinking about, Maura?" Jane asked quietly, not wanting to startle the doctor from her intense thoughts.

Maura looked at Jane thoughtfully. "You."

"Ask your questions." Jane said, directly. "I'll answer all of them."

"I don't want to spoil this wonderful time that I'm having with you right now." Maura said, uncharacteristically. She normally would launch directly into the questions that she desperately needed the answers for. But, for some reason, she suddenly felt that maybe she wasn't sure that she could handle those answers. At least not right now.

It had been a long past twenty four hours.

Jane laughed. "What makes you think that you could spoil anything, Maura?"

Maura looked at her hands self consciously. "I have that ability, so I've been told. I'm not good with social situations and all the nuances that other people seem to naturally understand when talking with each other. I'm rather direct. In short, I spoil things."

It broke Jane's heart to witness Maura's inner struggle with her description of her own self analysis. Jane innately knew that Maura was different than most human beings. It's also one of the things that made her so attractive and irresistible to Jane. The dark eyed detective had had many, many years to witness the different personalities that humans exhibited. But even in the short time that she had known this particular human, she knew that there was not another one like her. It thrilled and excited her.

To know that they would be spending the rest of their lives together made Jane almost giddy with happiness.

Jane held her hand out to Maura, smiling lovingly. "Come here."

Maura took the offered hand, giggling as Jane pulled her across the sofa and into her waiting arms. Jane kissed her slowly, holding her face tenderly.

Maura broke the kiss, looking deeply into Jane's beautiful dark brown eyes. Briefly she wondered if this was their natural color or if they were the ice blue that she had witnessed earlier and Jane had chosen this particular shade of brown herself in order to hide her true identity.

Jane smiled, seeing Maura still forming questions even as she was being kissed. She lay back on the couch, pulling Maura back with her. They spooned, Jane's leg thrown over Maura's thigh, her open palm on the doctor's stomach.

"You could never spoil things for me Maura. We've bonded and consummated that bond. It can't be broken." Jane whispered into Maura's ear, her breath tickling, sending goose bumps shooting down the doctor's neck, across her chest and onto her stomach, stopping only when they reached Jane's open palm, which rested there.

Maura smiled, ever the pragmatic. "Well, technically, _you've_ consummated the bond with me. But I didn't with you."

Jane laughed into Maura's hair. She drew in a breath, pulling that special scent that only she could smell into her lungs. She made a mental note to ask Maura to give her an article of clothing that she had slept in for a few days, maybe a t-shirt, even though she was sure that the doctor didn't even own such a garment. She decided that she would buy her one, a Mickey Mouse t-shirt perhaps, after all, she was fond of Disney, and have her wear it to bed, allowing the fabric to absorb that 'Maura' smell. Then Jane could sleep with it close to her face at night, and smell her life mate on it when she couldn't smell her directly. She smiled at the thought of Maura sleeping in the shirt, so uncharacteristically casual, even in bed.

She'd only known Maura for a day, but she had seen the doctor's wardrobe thus far and had determined that she was somewhat of a clotheshorse. Instead of turning Jane off, which in anyone else besides Maura, that trait would seem indulgent and self serving, it only made the honey blonde more endearing.

Maura pushed her bottom back into Jane's stomach, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Did you hear me, Jane?" Maura asked, her hand covering Jane's as it rested on her stomach.

Jane leaned forward and kissed the back of Maura's head. "I did." She answered, the arousal that she suddenly began to feel sounding in her already husky voice.

"Well then, is the bond complete if I haven't consummated it with you?" she asked innocently, yet knowingly. She was beginning to feel her own arousal and something else as well. She wasn't quite sure what it was. She felt her physical arousal, obviously in her groin and belly, but she also felt an arousal in her mind. It was an added layer of pleasure that she had never before experienced and couldn't explain.

Jane, having felt this before with other partners, though never this intensely, knew what Maura was feeling. She wanted to help her understand and learn to use this new level of pleasure for her own gain.

"Maura." She whispered into her ear again. "What are you feeling?" she asked, moving her hand up to the doctor's breast, kneading it firmly yet tenderly.

Maura gasped at the sensations that flooded her body and mind. "I don't know." She breathed out heavily.

Jane took Maura's hand and moved it behind her to graze the detective's center lightly. Jane closed her eyes at Maura's soft touch, the pleasure shooting from between her legs up into her stomach.

Maura gasped. "I felt that!" she said, amazed.

"Do it again." Jane said, releasing Maura's hand as the doctor moved it over Jane's center again, her fingers dancing over Jane's labia. The brunette held her breath as the sensations of Maura's fingers on her most sensitive area began to fill her body.

Maura gasped again as, she too, felt the same sensations in her own center.

"That's impossible, Jane." She said. "How is that possible?"

Jane laughed at her doctor's inability to let herself be open to all the new experiences that she was about to embark upon. Maura was ever the realist. Her mind never waived from her facts and tangibles, something that Jane knew, at least in their dealings with each other, Maura was going to have to learn to do. Because Jane's very existence threw all of Maura's previous knowledge of the known universe out the window.

Jane pushed her hips into Maura's hand, again eliciting a gasp from the blonde as she, once again, felt what Jane was feeling.

"Maura, you have to open your mind to this. I know it will be hard for you, but you _have_ to do it." Jane said huskily into Maura's delicate ear. "Otherwise, you're gonna go crazy trying to reason this out." Jane finished, kissing Maura's neck, nipping at it softly. She was beginning to feel the urge to turn and she wasn't sure if Maura was ready to let her do that just yet. She could feel the warm blood pulsing just under the skin of Maura's neck and it was beginning to fuel her natural instincts to change into the vampire that she truly was, deep down.

Maura turned herself over in Jane's arms, facing the raven haired woman lying next to her. She looked into Jane's eyes deeply, waiting for any sign of Jane's impending transformation. There were none as Jane kept control of her natural instincts. She had honed this ability over hundreds of years, even though, just a few hours earlier, Maura had allowed her to experience something she herself had never experienced before, an orgasm in her natural state. She wanted desperately to do it again. But she remained in control, for Maura.

Maura sensed this inner struggle that Jane was fighting against and kissed her softly. She, too, was fighting her own inner struggle. She wanted Jane badly, but had never been intimate with a woman before and her fears were beginning to overtake her passion. After minutes of a dialogue in her own head she spoke.

"Jane, I've never done this before." She said, her breathing increasing with the emotions she was fighting with inside her head.

Jane laughed. "What? Made love to a vampire?"

Maura didn't laugh with Jane. She shook her head instead. "No. Made love to a woman." She said, her eyes leaving Jane's, focusing instead on her dimpled chin.

Jane, seeing the sudden fear and seriousness on Maura's face, put her finger under the blonde's chin, bringing her beautiful amber green eyes up to meet her own dark brown ones.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Maura." Jane said, seriously, then playfully added, "I won't bite."

Maura smiled at this attempt at humor on Jane's part. "I can't help it. I'm not used to doing things I'm not very good at."

"Who says you're not going to be good at it?" Jane asked, smiling.

Maura shook her head again. "How can I be? I've never done it."

Jane kissed Maura slowly, passionately, yet tenderly. She pushed her tongue softly into Maura's mouth and she accepted it, massaging it with her own. As they kissed, Jane felt Maura's passion rising again, allowing her to put those doubts a little farther out of her mind. Jane kissed her this way on purpose, knowing that if Maura would just allow herself to feel her own passion, as well as Jane's, she would stop worrying so much and just let her natural instincts take over.

Jane broke the kiss, her hand resting on Maura's cheek. They were both breathing heavily now. Jane looked deeply into Maura's eyes.

"Don't worry, Maura. You'll know what to do. I'll show you, okay?" Jane said, smiling at Maura, her fingers stroking the doctor's cheekbones.

Maura nodded, wide eyed. "Okay." She answered. "Show me."

With that, they untangled themselves from one another and rose from the couch. The sun was making its way to midday, slowly creeping across the floor of Jane's living room. Jane was suddenly very glad that neither of them had to work today. It would have been hard to go in and try and act normal, knowing what they were about to do together.

Maura took Jane's hand as Jane led them both from the living room and into the kitchen, past Korsak, who had been busying himself with mundane chores while Jane and Maura talked on the couch. He smiled at Jane as she passed, nodding to Maura.

Maura looked down, feeling embarrassed that surely Korsak had heard the entire conversation and knew what she and Jane were about to do in the detective's bedroom.

Sensing her embarrassment, Korsak said to them as they passed, "I'm going to stock up on a few things that you need, Jane. I'll be gone awhile."

Jane stopped and turned back to Korsak, smiling at her old friend. "Thank you, Korsak. Take your time. We'll be fine. Won't we, Maura?" she finished addressing her new life mate.

Maura smiled at Korsak genuinely. "Yes, Vince. I think we will. We'll be just fine."

Korsak nodded and made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room and out the front door, locking it behind him as he left.

Jane, hearing what Maura couldn't, namely Korsak making his way down the hall to the foyer and stopping just inside the door, waiting and watching, turned to Maura and leaned down to kiss her again. She pulled Maura's petite body next to her tall strong one, as they kissed passionately, their arousal immediate and insistent.

Jane broke the kiss reluctantly, smiling at Maura. She pulled Maura's hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it briefly, making sure that Maura was ready.

Maura smiled back and led Jane towards her bedroom.

The questions that she had would have to wait.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post. Life sometimes creeps in on my little fanfic universe, upsetting the balance. So thanks to all of you who have hung in there with me thus far! And to all who have reviewed, it means the world to me! Truly, it does. I promise not to let so much time pass in between postings again. And once more, thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

Suspension of Disbelief

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Maura seemed nervous as she led her detective to the bedroom. She was still aroused, but her arousal was slowly being swallowed by her fear of the unknown. Yes, Jane had made love to her not more than a few hours ago, but the beautiful brunette was well versed in making love to another woman. Maura, on the other hand, had never even given the idea of such a thing any thought at all. Not because she thought the act unnatural or off putting, but because she had never found herself so attracted to another woman before, and certainly not to one as stunningly beautiful as Jane.

Her heart, which was already beating way too rapidly, began pounding so hard and fast that she was sure she might suffer some sort of pulmonary infarction. She was also sure that Jane could hear it.

In fact, she knew that Jane could. Once again, she didn't know how she knew, but she did.

Jane, sensing Maura's apprehension, and yes hearing Maura's rapid heart rate, turned the blonde around to face her, once they had made it into the bedroom. She gazed deeply into the doctor's eyes, still somewhat hooded with desire.

"You don't have to do this, Maura. The bond has already begun to cement itself between us. I mean, you don't have to do it _today_. As much as I would love for you to make love to me, I don't want you to feel, in any way, forced to do it. I want you to do it because you want to do it. Not because you think I want you to." Jane said taking Maura's now shaking hands into her own.

"I want to, Jane. Please just kiss me again." Maura said, leaning her head up towards Jane's. She almost had to stand on her tip toes to reach her mouth.

Jane smiled. "Gladly." She said, leaning down into Maura's kiss. Their mouths met and tongues were immediately touching each other, gingerly at first, then more insistent.

Jane moved her arms around Maura's waist and she easily lifted the doctor off the floor. She held her close as Maura's arms encircled Jane's neck, grasping her own elbows to gain more purchase. They kissed passionately, Jane sensing Maura's arousal returning, and in kind, her own. Jane walked over to her bed and gently sat Maura down on the edge, never breaking the kiss. Maura was the one to break it.

Jane stood in front of her doctor at her full height. Her stomach was just at Maura's eye level. She went to pull down her sweatpants and Maura stopped her, preferring to do it herself. But before she pulled them down over Jane's slender athletic hips, she leaned forward and lifted Jane's sweatshirt up just above her navel. She leaned forward and kissed the warm flesh of her abdomen, feeling the quiver of Jane's muscles under her olive toned skin. She dipped her tongue into Jane's navel, enjoying the quick intake of the detective's breath, as the blonde moved her hands around to Jane's butt and cupped her toned ass in her palms, pulling Jane closer into her mouth.

Jane's hands found their way into Maura's silky hair and she ran her fingers over her scalp, feeling the doctor's desire beginning to swell with her own.

Maura pulled back after one last quick kiss to Jane's stomach. She then ran her hands down the front of Jane's sweatpants, across her center slowly, feeling the outline of the brunette's intricate folds, mapping in her memory the distinct feeling of the soft lips that lay just underneath the fabric. She was amazed at how warm Jane's body was under her touch. She wondered if Jane was controlling this heat herself, or if, during arousal, Jane's body went on autopilot and allowed her to concentrate on satisfying her own desires.

Jane moaned slightly as Maura ran her fingers across her most intimate of places. She knew that Maura, too, was feeling these same waves of pleasure coursing through her own center.

"Oh God, Jane, I feel that. I feel _me_, touching you. How's that possible?" Maura said, still stroking Jane's center slowly, a look of amazement on her face as she looked up at Jane's face, into her eyes. Maura noticed that her new life mate's usually dark brooding eyes had lightened considerably. They had become almost hazel.

"You know how it's possible, Maura." Jane breathed in her deep husky voice. "We are bonded. I will soon be able to feel almost every powerful emotion and physical reaction that you feel as you feel it. And you will feel what you need to feel to keep the bond strong and intact."

Maura tilted her head as she continued to stroke Jane's center, unconsciously. "What do mean? I won't be able to feel _all_ your emotions and physical reactions the way you'll feel mine?"

Jane moved her hips slowly into Maura's hand. She was finding it hard to concentrate on Maura's questions. She struggled to keep her inner vampire instincts intact. She wanted desperately to turn. She realized that having been allowed by Maura to do it once before, now she found it hard not to turn automatically.

"Maura, as a human, your mind couldn't process the enormity of feeling someone else's every emotion and physical reaction completely. It would overload your nerve endings. And your psyche." Jane said, her hands still in Maura's hair, scraping the tips of her fingers up and down the doctor's scalp, feeling the tingling sensation on her own. "You'll feel everything that will keep us bonded and together and all that is necessary to keep both of us alive."

Maura stopped stroking Jane's center as she processed the last statement made by the detective.

"What do you mean?" she asked, alarmed. "To keep both of us alive?"

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura again, moving her hands from the doctor's scalp to the back of her neck and down onto her shoulders. She pushed Maura down onto the bed gently as she kissed her, crawling on top of her, using her vampiric strength to move Maura up onto the bed. Maura broke the kiss.

"Jane." She said, insistently. "What do you mean to keep both of us alive?"

Jane knew that Maura would not be able to continue what she had started until Jane explained herself. She pushed Maura up the bed until she was satisfied that Maura would be comfortable and she released her, returning to the edge of the bed sitting next to her doctor. She placed her arm over Maura's legs, resting her weight on her hand as she explained.

"Maura, we depend on each other now." She began. "We have entered into a life bond. Something that my kind, my _vampire_ kind, rarely gets to experience. I'm a sentinel by birth. I'm unusual, even amongst my kind. I'm already a target for some, vampires and humans alike. Now that I have taken a life mate, now _you_, my life mate, have become a target, as well."

Maura's intake of breath pushed Jane to action. She leaned forward and took Maura's hands into her own. The doctor's hands were suddenly cold with her growing apprehension. By contrast, Jane's were warm, because she wanted them to be for Maura. She held the blonde's hands, rubbing them softly in between her own, warming them.

Maura's eyes were wide with sudden fear. "What do mean, I'm a target?"

"Baby, it's okay." Jane soothed. "I'll protect you. Korsak will protect you, as he protects me. We're one now. Don't you understand? I won't let _anyone_ hurt you. I'll kill them if they try."

Maura, not used to such casual reference to such deadly force, was taken aback. She was a doctor, after all, sworn by oath to protect and preserve life. Jane saw this and moved to reassure Maura.

"Maura, this life sounds much harder than it actually is. Once you learn how everything works within my world, _our world now_, you'll see how easy it is, being my life mate." Jane continued. "No one is going to _dare _to hurt you, my sweet Maura. I'm a well respected vampire. And an Elder, to boot. Anyone who rises against me, will not only feel my wrath, but the council's as well. You have nothing to worry about, Maura. I wouldn't have it. You worrying, I mean."

Jane leaned forward and took the doctor's face in her hands. Her eyes had returned to their usual chocolate brown, her desire stalled for now. It was very important that Maura understand her new position in the vampire world.

You see, Jane was not just a Sentinel. She was one of the oldest of Sentinels. She was, actually, the leader of the Sentinels. And now, Maura was her life mate, which meant that Maura was now royalty. Jane's queen, if you will.

Unfortunately, Maura did not know this, at least, not yet. But Jane was about to explain it to her. Suddenly Maura's life was about to change drastically, whether she wanted it to or not.

**Thanks to all who have waited patiently for this update. Sorry, I've once again raised more questions than I've answered. Don't worry. The faithful shall be rewarded! Hope you hang in there with me. The more intricate it gets, the harder it is to write. Hence the long time period between updates. But the payoff will, hopefully, be worth it! So, thank you, once again, for staying tuned…**


	11. Chapter 11

Suspension of Disbelief

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 11

Maura looked up at Jane, the questions forming behind her beautiful hazel-green eyes.

Jane, of course, saw this and moved her hand, which had formerly been on the mattress next to Maura's thigh, up to her knee. She began to softly knead it, moving to her thigh, using her palm to illicit small moans from Maura.

She leaned in and said to her doctor. "Maura, I know you have _so_ many questions. It's only natural. But we came into my bedroom in love. I just want you to do with me what you came in here to do with me. I want you so badly. It will not affect the bonding process at all, one way or the other, if you can't. We've bonded and no matter what happens from here on out in our relationship, we will _always_ be bonded. If you want to make love to me, then it's up to you. But know that you don't have to do this." Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's knee.

Maura found her courage, sat up and took Jane's hand in her own. It was warm. She brought it to her lips and kissed it tenderly.

Jane smiled at Maura, her eyes twinkling at her lover's soft lips caressing her hand. They were also beginning to lighten as her arousal started to build.

Maura looked up at Jane and smiled back, her own eyes beginning to reflect the desire that was now returning to her middle. She sat up more and moved her hand to Jane's neck, pulling the detective into her mouth. They kissed softly, slowly at first. Jane, wanting Maura badly, had a hard time allowing her doctor to lead this encounter. She also had a difficult time controlling her vampire tendencies.

She wanted to turn, especially now that Maura had given her permission to do just that. Permission holds great sway in the vampire world. But she knew that Maura wanted and needed to control what happened throughout the next few hours. So she struggled to hold herself at bay.

Maura snaked her tongue out and gently licked Jane's lips, asking for access. Jane, of course, immediately obliged, opening her mouth, allowing Maura's tongue inside. Maura found Jane's tongue and massaged it, gently at first, full of apprehension and fear. But soon, her desire for her newfound life mate began to dictate the pace.

Maura's breathing began to increase and Jane mirrored that increase, even though she did not need to breathe. She knew from experience and instinct that Maura needed to feel and hear that increase in respiration. It indicated her arousal and her willingness, her acceptance of Maura's advances. She needed Maura to know that she wanted her as badly as she needed her.

Maura suddenly pulled back, away from Jane's willing lips.

"What about Vince?" She asked, genuinely. "He's due back any second. Jane, I don't know if I can do this knowing that he's right outside in the living room."

Maura took in a deep breath.

"I'm scared." She said, sheepishly.

Jane, sensing Maura's vulnerability, reassured her. "Baby, don't be scared. Don't worry about Korsak. He'll never interfere with anything we do together unless our lives are in danger."

"But, he'll be back soon." Maura reiterated.

Jane took Maura's hands into her own. She leaned into the doctor's ear and whispered, "Maura, he never left. He's still just outside my apartment door."

The medical examiner pulled away from Jane. "What do you mean he never left? He said he was going to the store for supplies."

Jane smiled tenderly. "Baby, you have to understand something. And understand it now." Jane paused, not for effect, but to allow her own patience to return. She still had to get used to Maura's constant questioning of, well, everything.

"Korsak never leaves me." She said deadly serious. "_Never_. Even when it appears that we are apart, he can be here with me in a matter of minutes. And now, he'll do the same for you."

Jane waited for Maura's response to this statement. She moved her hands into her lap.

"But, he wasn't with you last night when we were at the restaurant." Maura quickly and logically deduced.

Jane smiled at Maura's mental prowess. She was proud to know that she would be spending the next few decades with such an observant woman. It would be advantageous for both of them.

"He _was_ there, Maura." Jane said, stroking Maura's thigh. "He was just outside the restaurant the whole time. Why do you think I had you sit first and not wait for me at the door? He needed to ascertain your position within the restaurant and map out any exit strategies for me, and possibly, for us."

Maura suddenly became defensive. "You mean, I was being watched? _We_ were being watched the _whole_ time we were there?"

"Yes. He was there. I had him leave me and follow you home when we parted to make sure you were safe, Maura." She stopped, gathering her thoughts. "Certain elements already know about our bonding. They know that you are now a very powerful entity within my world, even if you don't know it yet. When you rejected me, I _ordered_ Korsak to follow you."

Jane looked down at her hands, lying useless in her lap as she sat next to Maura on her bed. She shook her head, mad at herself for her bad decision. She continued. She knew that she needed to come clean with Maura, to start from scratch, so to speak, honestly.

"Maura," Jane began. "I sent him to follow you also because I was a coward. I was going to purposefully put myself into hibernation last night. After you rejected me, I didn't want to be a sentinel anymore. I didn't want to live this life," She laughed as she said this. "_Life_…right. I was born dead. I am dead. I didn't want to live this _death_ anymore."

"After meeting you, talking to you, bonding with you…kissing you," she paused again. "I realized Maura that you were meant to be with me. We were meant to be together. Fate, if you will, did this for only us. Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? I knew that I couldn't be without you. And when you left me, I stupidly decided that I didn't want to exist anymore. At least, not now, during your time. Your time, which was supposed to be _our_ time."

Maura, having sat silently through this whole one sided diatribe, suddenly became vocal.

Calmly, she said, "Oh, we've bonded, but _you_ get to decide?"

Jane looked at Maura quizzically. "What do you mean? _I_ get to decide?"

Maura pushed herself up against Jane's headboard, a position that she'd gladly put herself in earlier to keep Jane from hibernation, which she _still_ had no idea what that meant. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked calmly at Jane.

She smiled sarcastically, "You left me out of the whole decision making process, didn't you? You knew we were bonded. Which means, Jane that not only do _you_ feel the bond, but _I_ do as well. But you decided you couldn't take your _existence_ anymore, so you were going to opt out. Am I correct in this statement? Where did that leave me in your little scenario?"

Maura paused, looking at Jane's face, her eyes, knowing somehow that if Jane were to try and lie about this, her vampire eyes would show it. Once again, she didn't know how she knew, but she knew that Jane could never lie to her again without it becoming blatant in those ever changing eyes.

Jane, not wanting this to get out of hand and lose focus on why they were in her bedroom in the first place, tried to diffuse the situation. She could still sense Maura's arousal underneath her concern and anger.

"Baby, all this is just as new to me as it is to you." Jane said, reaching for Maura's hand.

Maura looked down at her lap. She wanted desperately to kiss Jane, but her own "sensible" mind would not let her.

Maura looked up at Jane's outstretched hand and pondered whether to take it or not, knowing the repercussions. She knew if she took Jane's hand that she was accepting Jane and all that that entailed.

If she rejected Jane's hand, she'd be so miserable, that she could not see living life without her. And for Maura, that was unacceptable.

So she reached out and took it, intertwining their fingers together.

Jane, filled with relief, squeezed Maura's hand reassuringly. She smiled and leaned forward and took Maura's face in her other hand. She lightly kissed her mouth, giving her the thanks that she truly felt in her soul, even if she was not sure that she had one.

Maura leaned into the kiss, having made the decision to relinquish ties to her old life and see where her new life with Jane would take her. She felt a sense of relief and freedom that she wasn't sure what to do with. She had never thought that giving up something that she'd worked so hard to build would be so easy. But here she was, doing just that.

Suddenly, having made the decision, her desire for Jane returned with full force. She could sense Jane's arousal as well and it only added to her own. Actually, she could _feel_ Jane's arousal in her own center. She released the detective's hand and moved her own hand into the brunette's raven unruly locks, pulling her forward, deepening the kiss that they already shared. She used her tongue, lips and teeth, feeling Jane's body responding to her touch and in turn, feeling in her _own_ body, Jane's response. It was an odd disconcerting feeling, but one that she knew she must learn to identify and master now that she had chosen her new life with Jane.

Jane broke the kiss, pulling back, looking deeply into Maura's eyes. She could sense Maura's hesitation in dealing with these new physical feelings and wanted to reassure her that it was only natural now and not to be feared.

Her eyes had changed substantially, lightening almost to their full ice blue hue. Maura, having forgotten that this was going to take place, and that she herself had told Jane to be in her most natural state when they made love, was taken aback. But only for a moment. She recovered quickly, and sensing Jane's concern for her own state of mind, kissed her more deeply.

Feeling a newfound sense of boldness and power in her convictions, she pulled Jane on top of her, wrapping her arms around the detective's neck, enjoying the feeling of Jane's full, if slight, weight on her body. She pushed her thigh in between Jane's legs and began to grind it into her groin, feeling the heat, which she knew Jane had created artificially just for her. The effort that Maura knew Jane was expending, just to ease her mind and seem more human to her, only aroused Maura even more. She's never had anyone care so much about pleasing her before.

Jane, in turn, did her best to allow Maura to take the lead in how this was to play out. Even though she ached to make love to her doctor, she sensed that Maura wanted to do this for Jane, and also for herself, proving that, even though she'd never done it before, she was willing to try and give it her full attention and conviction.

Maura, feeling Jane's willingness to allow her the dominant role, for now, flipped Jane onto her back and continued kissing her. She moved her hands from Jane's hair down to her breasts, kneading them, feeling the nipples tightening under her touch. She knew human anatomy, and even though, technically Jane was not human, her body seemed to respond like a human being's would. She began to let her book knowledge dictate what she should do next in order to illicit the correct response from Jane's body.

She found herself giving more control to her mental and physical side and less to her emotional side. In other words, she wasn't doing what she was doing to Jane because she felt an emotional connection to her actions, but because she knew that her touch in certain areas and with certain pressure and friction, would please Jane physically, forgetting that Jane was also in love with her and needed that aspect to be present, as well.

Jane knew this, feeling it because of their newfound connection. She wanted Maura to allow her emotions to rule her actions, not her knowledge of what she'd read in books and studied in medical school.

Jane broke the kiss and took Maura's face into her hands, holding her head, looking deeply into her eyes. Maura, confused by Jane's actions, questioned her.

"What's wrong, Jane?" she asked. "Am I not touching you correctly? I don't know your anatomy exactly and how it mirrors my own, but you should be feeling some sexual gratification response by now. Aren't you?"

Jane held Maura's hazel green eyes with her now completely ice blue orbs. She shook her head.

"No, Maura." She explained. "I don't want you to book sense your way through this. I want you to touch me there because you _want _to touch me there. Not because you've read that if you touch me there, you'll get the right response. This isn't a test, Maura. You didn't have to study for it and you won't pass or fail. I want you to _feel_ this. _Feel _ me. _Feel_ us. Let your mind and body work together. You know what to do. And if you don't, then ask me. Baby, I'll tell you." Jane kissed Maura, softly. "Relax. This is supposed to be fun, you know?"

Maura smiled. "Are we having fun, yet?"

Jane laughed her husky, heartfelt laugh. "We would be if you would just let yourself go for a little while. I know you're scared, Maura. But don't let your fears stop you from experiencing what you've known deep down all along. Who you really are. I know you've never been truly happy with any of your past lovers. You've always just settled and done your best to make yourself believe that that was all there is. You've thrown yourself into your education and then your work to avoid taking a good hard look at your life."

Maura leaned back and looked down at her hands. She knew Jane was right. But she didn't know any other way.

Jane reached out and lifted Maura's chin with her fingertip.

"Forget about everything else we've discussed tonight. Forget about me being a sentinel. Forget about all those questions you have floating around in your beautiful head. Forget about Korsak. Hell, forget about me being a vampire." Jane traced Maura's lips with her thumb. "Do you want to make love to me?"

Maura thought about Jane's words. Not about the question Jane posed. Of course, she wanted to make love to Jane. But could she let go of everything else long enough to do it?

Jane waited patiently sensing Maura's inner struggle once again. She also felt the physical click of Maura's mind as she made it up.

"Yes, baby." Maura answered. "I do want to make love to you. Very badly."

Jane smiled, her beautiful ice blue eyes holding Maura's uniquely hazel-green ones.

"Then do it. I'm waiting for you." Jane said. "I'll always wait for you."

And with that being said, Maura leaned in and kissed Jane again, abandoning completely, once and for all, her old life and embracing this new adventure with Jane, her life partner.

And outside Jane's door, Korsak waited and watched. He sensed a change in the air around Jane's building. Something was coming…about to happen. He took a deep breath and waited. And watched.

**Sorry for the long interval in between updates. Dammit, if life doesn't sometimes get in the way of my passion for this story. But don't worry, I'm working things out and hopefully, with a little luck and a whole lot of work, I'll get back on my posting schedule soon. To all the faithful, thanks for hanging in there with me. Your reviews and comments get me through to the next update. I really love this story. And I love that you love it, too! Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 12

Suspension of Disbelief

Chapter 12

I Own Nothing

Maura leaned into the kiss she and Jane shared. She began to let the desire for her brunette take over, having just abandoned her previous life of planning and calculation, allowing this newfound sense of spontaneity and freedom from self imposed rules lead her in her thought process and actions. She was amazed at how easy it seemed to be, just letting go of her previous life.

She was also amazed at how her own natural instincts seemed to be taking over, as well. She was still scared of what was about to take place between she and her new lover, but she also realized that part of the fear was not so much of the actual act itself anymore, but more of whether or not she could satisfy Jane and if Jane would feel that this had been a mistake. Deep down, she knew that she and Jane were meant to be together, but the doubt kept nagging at her as she kissed the raven haired vampire.

"Stop." Jane whispered into Maura's mouth.

Maura pulled away from Jane, breaking the kiss, alarmed that already she'd done something wrong. "Stop what? What did I do?" Her analytical mind threatened to take over again and she pushed it back, with some effort.

"Nothing, Maura." Jane rasped, her white-blue eyes finding Maura's hazel-green ones. "Stop thinking. Let your mind go and your body and love for me take over. You're doing fine. You'll _do_ fine."

Maura smiled, holding Jane's stunning eyes with her own, still amazed at their beauty and the fact that they actually were that impossible color, naturally.

"Sorry." Maura said, bashfully. "I'll get better at letting go." She paused, reaching up and touching Jane's chin, her thumb rubbing the cleft. "I promise."

With that, she pulled Jane's face back to her, their mouths meeting again. Jane laid her full weight on top of Maura, her hands in the doctor's honey blond hair. Maura loved the feel of Jane's slight but powerful mass on top of her. It somehow comforted her. She could feel Jane's arousal in her own loins, not thinking about the peculiarity of this feeling anymore, but just allowing it to become just another emotion and feeling that she experienced with Jane.

Maura also began to feel the power that she wielded with Jane and the power she wielded _over_ Jane. Their shared physical bond gave her insight into Jane's mental state as well as what her body was experiencing. She knew by the level of arousal that she felt radiating off of Jane and the level she felt through Jane's body, she felt Jane's arousal as well as her own, that the her new life partner wanted her badly. She took advantage of this, her confidence growing.

Maura felt the need to dominate Jane in her first attempt at making love to her vampire detective, to set the tone for their future relationship, much in the way that Jane felt that _she _had to set the tone with the new Medical Examiner the day prior, before she knew that Maura was that new Medical Examiner. Show her who was _really_ in charge.

Maura allowed Jane to kiss her, lying passively under her lithe body. Their mouths and tongues moved in perfect synch, turning their heads from one side to the other, and then back again, enjoying each other's taste and warmth, Jane's artificially created, of course.

Suddenly, Maura felt the absolute need to be on top of Jane as she began the adventure of making love to her, the domination of the taller, stronger partner complete. She pushed Jane away gently, giving herself the room to maneuver herself out from under her detective.

Jane smiled inwardly at Maura's aggressiveness. She could sense the doctor's need to set the tone for this encounter. She could also sense that Maura _really_ had no idea just how physically strong and powerful Jane was. Now was not the time to show her. Jane could also sense in Maura, a power untapped. It would serve them both well in their life together. That power needed to be nurtured and coddled. So she wisely let Maura take the lead.

Maura flipped Jane over onto her back, pushing her down onto the pillow with the weight of her yoga toned body. She continued to kiss Jane, but now with a newfound aggressive purpose. She could feel Jane's arousal in her own center, and something else. It felt like amusement, but Maura dismissed it as her own inability to judge these new feelings.

She could feel also Jane's well toned athletic body underneath her own and it excited her even more. She broke the kiss and pulled back to look into Jane's ice blue eyes. Her breathing was rapid, as was Jane's. Once again, Maura knew Jane did this just for her.

Maura spoke, leaning onto one elbow, her free hand caressing Jane's soft lips with her thumb. "I want you to turn for me, Jane." She leaned forward and kissed Jane again, gently but with purpose. "Completely." She whispered into Jane's ear. "I want to make love to you as you truly are. No disguising yourself as the human that you're not. I want you to tell me how to please you. How to satisfy you. I'm your bonded life partner. I don't know the laws that I'm living under in your world. Now, _my_ world. But I think the fact that we are bonded, gives me the right to ask this of you."

Jane, who had been holding back, waiting for the moment of her climax to turn completely, since that was when Maura had given her permission to turn the last time, reached up and traced Maura's well groomed eyebrows with her finger. Her arousal had begun to reach a fever pitch with this new request by Maura, totally unexpected.

"Are you sure, baby? I can become aggressive and hard to handle when in my natural state. That's why I've worked so hard to control it." Jane said, looking up into Maura's eyes. "I've never been made love to when I'm completely myself. It could be dangerous, Maura."

But even as she said this, Jane knew she could never hurt Maura. Maura knew this as well, another advantage of the bonding process.

Maura gave Jane free reign over her emotions and actions with a few words.

"Jane." She said seriously. "Will you hurt me? Ever?"

Jane gingerly placed both hands around Maura's face, her thumbs tracing Maura's jaw line.

Jane shook her head, slowly. "No. Not intentionally." She said, softly. "But, unintentionally, in the heat of passion, I honestly don't know, Maura." Jane looked away. "I'd like to think not."

Maura smiled, reaching up with her free hand and placing it over Jane's. "We both know you can't. Just like you can't sit at someone's table unless they invite you."

Jane started at this statement. "How'd you know that?"

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane's lips softly. "You asked me at the restaurant, remember? I thought you were being polite, but the more I thought about it, the more it started to seem peculiar." She paused before asking the next obvious question. "Can you enter my house without me inviting you in?"

Jane smiled, her still ice blue eyes holding Maura's now slightly more green than hazel ones. "Another Hollywood movie myth that's actually true." She laughed heartily. "I can't even try. It plays havoc on Korsak when I have to go to a crime scene inside someone's house and the owner is the one that's dead. He has to do a little legwork and a lot of troubleshooting before I get to the crime scene in order for me to be able to perform my duties as a lead detective. Namely entering the domicile where the homicide occurred."

Maura smiled with Jane, empathizing with her situation even though she'd never witnessed it first hand. She also knew that now she herself would do whatever she had to do to ensure that Jane never had to worry about not being able to perform her duties as lead detective on any crime scene that Maura ever worked on again. She vowed inside to work with Vincent Korsak, however she was needed, in order to keep Jane's secret. And now, in essence, keep her own new secret.

"So turn for me Jane." Maura said abruptly, moving her free hand own to Jane's neck. There was no pulse there. It didn't upset her.

Jane closed her uniquely ice blue eyes. Maura didn't know yet that no other vampire shared her particular shade of white blue. It was her birthright as a sentinel. But soon enough, Jane would share all of her secrets with Maura. Including that particular one.

But now, the time was for Maura.

"Turn for me, Jane." Maura insisted. "Completely."

Jane opened her eyes, her artificial breath held for a moment, as she found Maura's striking green-hazel eyes, Maura's eyes changing in their own human way, desire overcoming anatomy. Jane didn't say anything as she opened her mouth slightly and allowed her fangs to show themselves. Maura paid particular attention as they replaced her normal human canine teeth. The human teeth were pulled up into Jane's palate as her natural deathly sharp vampire fangs slowly ascended from her gums, much like a rattlesnake's would. They were that sharp, but much thicker. Deadly.

"Can I kiss you now?" Maura asked, genuinely wanting to kiss her lover. "What should I do now, baby?"

Jane, seeing Maura through her vampire eyes, allowing her entire being to succumb to her instincts, secure in the fact that she wouldn't, or better yet _couldn't, _hurt Maura, decided to allow herself the unheard of act of totally becoming a vampire with a human being. A human being that she didn't end up killing.

This was something that Jane in her hundreds of years of existence had never allowed herself to do.

Jane licked her lips, feeling for the first time in her existence, unsure of herself. She was keenly aware of her fangs and her eye color. Concerned about how they were being perceived. She was also aware of her demeanor and how it had changed. She was almost sure that she couldn't hurt Maura, but not quite, since this was new territory for her as well.

"Please kiss me." She said. "God, I want you to kiss me, now." She wasn't sure of her own feelings anymore. She felt her own desire for Maura and, of course, Maura's desire for her. But her aggressive vampire nature, which occurs naturally when she's completely turned, was jamming her centuries old honed instinct to hold back.

Now suddenly, Maura was ready to consummate this new life long relationship, but Jane wasn't sure that she could go through with it without hurting, or possibly killing, her new mate. Her instincts told her that it was impossible for her to harm her new life mate. But she'd felt that before and had still killed a life mate in her past. And that always weighed heavy on any possible new life mate. Granted, it never happened during the process of consummation, and the one life mate that she'd killed, deserved it, Jane was still reticent.

Maura leaned forward again and kissed Jane, not knowing the internal struggle that Jane was putting herself through. She felt a sense of uneasiness, but attributed it to Jane's complete transformation.

After kissing Jane slowly and deeply, her mouth and Jane's becoming one, Maura slowly slid her hand down Jane's torso, finding her breast. She palmed it, feeling the nipple grow erect in her hand. Her confidence grew as she heard Jane draw in a deep breath and push her breast up into her palm. Maura kneaded it deftly, enjoying its firmness yet softness.

Maura moved her hand across Jane's stomach, lifting her Boston Red Sox t-shirt slightly as she traced her fingers along that olive toned expanse of flesh between her navel and her sweatpants waistband. She felt Jane's muscles quiver as she ran her fingertips along the waistband, not venturing in, just yet, preferring to savor the feeling of knowing that Jane wanted her down there, now.

She looked up into Jane's eyes, her fingers never stopping the tracing motion along the waistband of her sweatpants. She felt, once again, the quiver of Jane's muscles under her touch.

Maura asked the question that Jane had never heard so early in the bonding process, _ever_. But the question that Maura desperately needed the answer to before she continued with this bonding process.

"Jane." She continued to trace her fingers along her waistband as she waited for the answer. "Do you love me?"

**I'm sorry to leave it like this. If you follow me, I've said that the story writes itself. And I know you're all primed and ready for this complete consummation. But you know it can't be rushed! But patience shall be rewarded. My muse has returned, hence the quick update. Thanks to all those who've reviewed and stuck with me through this crazy crap in my life. I write for you. Next chapter: SEX! Finally!**


	13. Chapter 13

Suspension of Disbelief

Chapter 13

I Own Nothing Here.

"Do you love me?" Maura asked.

Jane looked up into Maura's eyes, her desire and demeanor beginning to change, growing stronger and a little feral. But she fought to control it, knowing that this was Maura's first sexual experience not only with a woman, but with her new vampire life mate. She truly wanted Maura to enjoy this, making love to her for the first time. She didn't want Maura to have the added pressure of having to worry about whether or not Jane was going to rip her throat out during the process. So she not only focused on controlling her outside actions, but her inner emotions as well. Many emotions, she knew Maura had access to.

So she answered Maura sincerely and honestly, but with caution.

"More than you'll ever know, baby." She whispered, stroking Maura's cheek with her thumb as she cradled her face with her long slender fingers.

Maura smiled slyly. "Good answer."

With that Maura leaned down and found Jane's mouth again, not standing on pretense, slipping her tongue inside immediately. The honey blonde could feel her lover's sharp fangs and kissed her cautiously, but with vigor and purpose.

She also slipped her hand into the waistband of Jane's sweatpants and found her mound, covered still in her boy shorts. She moved her hand lower and smiled into the detective's mouth as Jane opened her legs, allowing Maura better access to her center. She slid her index finger over Jane's warm outer folds, enjoying the heat that radiated from them, also, once again, knowing that Jane herself was consciously producing this human-like heat just to please her.

She moved her hand lower and drew in a small quick breath as she felt Jane's wetness, even through her underwear. She wondered if Jane was consciously doing this for her, or if it was a natural result of her desire for Maura.

The doctor, of course, had to ask.

"Are you wet for me Jane because you want to be, for me? Or because, like me, you can't help it?" Maura rasped into Jane's ear.

Jane moaned into Maura's ear.

"That's natural. Just for you. I can't control it." Jane's naturally husky voice, now deeper, was filled with arousal and desire.

The doctor, hearing this, shivered quickly, uncontrollably. Her own desire was becoming fever-pitched. She returned to Jane's mouth, nipping at her bottom lip, before kissing her deeply, still very wary of her sharp teeth, knowing Jane wouldn't intentionally hurt her with them, but still keenly aware of their danger.

As she kissed Jane passionately, she continued moving her index finger up and down, across the brunette's soft folds, pushing the fabric into them slightly. She found her clit through the fabric and began to massage it with the pad of her finger, illiciting another moan from the detective.

Jane began pushing her hips into Maura's finger.

"Please, Maura." Jane whispered into the doctor's mouth. "Touch me."

Maura moved her hand up from Jane's clit and into her underwear, over her mound and back through those soft intricate folds. She wanted to feel Jane's heat again and collect some of her lubrication before returning to the now hard bundle of nerves waiting there for her. She ran her finger over the bud and massaged it through the hood. Maura herself liked this particular sensation, so she wanted to see if Jane did as well.

Apparently, Jane did. The raven haired vampire grunted softly as she pushed her hips further into Maura's finger. The doctor began moving it in small circles, loving the hardness and softness of Jane's clit, both existing at the same time. She also loved the noise Jane's body was making, her lubrication and Maura's friction causing a wet sound, flesh upon flesh. It intoxicated Maura and gave her the courage she felt she had been lacking.

You see, Maura was scared of making love to Jane not because of her lack of experience with a woman. Her knowledge of human anatomy, she realized, would suffice. She knew where to touch Jane to please her. But making love to a woman was more than just touching her in the right places. A woman needs to know that her lover is _enjoying_ making love to her. Maura was scared that Jane wouldn't understand that she was a little stunted in that department. It was hard for her to show her emotions. At least, show the _proper_ emotions that were expected of her.

So Maura was surprised herself when she realized that she was genuinely aroused beyond her own past experiences with men and that she didn't have to worry at all about how she was being perceived by Jane. She _truly_ wanted Jane, badly, almost desperately.

As Maura worked this through in her head, Jane could sense Maura's breakthrough and wanted to encourage her.

"That feels fantastic, Maura." Jane whispered, between rapid breaths. "Please, don't stop. You're doing so well. Perfect, in fact."

Maura pulled back from Jane's mouth and looked again into those ice blue eyes. Jane's pupils were somewhat dilated, indicating arousal. She moved her hand from inside Jane's boy shorts slowly and brought her finger to her nose, smelling Jane's essence.

Jane drew in a quick breath and licked her lips.

Maura did the same.

She then snaked her tongue out and licked the tip of her finger, pulling it back into her mouth, rolling Jane's saltiness around on her tongue.

Jane momentarily forgot to breathe.

Maura then slid her entire finger into her mouth, sucking it clean before pulling it out and closing her eyes, enjoying the taste of her new lover for the first time.

Jane reached up and ran her thumb over Maura's chin and then her lips. Maura kissed it, before leaning down and taking Jane's lips again. They kissed softly, gently, Jane understanding this big step for Maura.

The blonde broke the kiss.

"I want to taste you again." She whispered. "Directly, this time."

Jane, of course, wanted this, but didn't want to rush Maura.

"It's okay. You don't have to do that now." She said, the desire sounding in her voice. "You can just use your fingers, if you want. I won't mind. Just please touch me, baby. I want you so badly."

Maura shook her head.

"Jane, I want to do this for you…to you…with you. Please let me." Maura whispered back, the sincerity and her own desire blatant in her tone.

With that she began kissing Jane again while pulling Jane's t-shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. She then took off her own hurriedly, standing briefly and stepping out of her borrowed sweatpants.

Jane took in Maura's beautiful body once again, her vampire eyes noticing every curve and detail, her vampire mind memorizing them. She felt her instincts becoming harder to control. She wanted Maura terribly. She was beginning to feel the urge to take her becoming almost uncontrollable. She concentrated on what Maura was doing to her, every moment, breaking those moments down in her mind, trying to give her instincts something to do. A task, if you will, to take her mind off of the natural urge to bite Maura and taste her warm human blood, the blood of her life mate.

Maura, sensing Jane's change in demeanor, but not in her desire, crawled back into the bed, lowering herself back onto Jane, their breasts pressing together, her hips pressed in between Jane's legs.

She sensed the urgency in what she had to do to diffuse Jane's possible situation that was definitely going to occur soon, if Maura didn't calm her down.

She put her arms on either side of Jane's head, resting her weight on her elbows, her mouth next to Jane's ear. She whispered to her softly, serenely.

"Relax, Jane." She comforted. "I need you to relax, okay? Can you relax for me?"

Jane, keenly aware of the close proximity of Maura's neck, and consequently, her jugular vein, turned her head into the doctor's neck, brushing her lips against the vulnerable skin there. She closed her eyes and tried desperately to focus on Maura's voice.

Maura, once again, sensed Jane's struggle.

"Jane." She said more forcefully. "Listen to me. Relax. You have to calm yourself down. I can't make love to you if I'm scared you're going to kill me. Tell me you hear me."

Jane didn't answer, still brushing her lips against Maura's neck.

Maura's natural instinct was to pull away, but she needed Jane to control herself on her own with Maura this close to her. If she couldn't do that, then Maura would never allow her to make love with her again fully turned. And Maura wanted Jane to be in her natural state for this first time…actually, every time. She felt it only fair to Jane. She didn't want Jane to have to hide behind her false human physical state and false human emotions. She wanted Jane to be Jane.

"Jane!" Maura yelled, getting her vampire's attention. "Tell me you hear me!"

Jane, having never heard this tone in Maura before, was pulled out of her fugue and back to the moment she was about to share with her newfound lover. She nodded into Maura's neck, kissing it but not biting it, revealing to Maura that her level of control had returned.

Maura softened. "Good, baby. You're doing so well." The irony of her last statement was not lost on neither of them. Jane had just said those same words not too long ago to Maura.

Maura leaned up and kissed Jane again, the passion returning. She reached down and found Jane's breast and began massaging it, tweaking the nipple between her thumb and palm.

Jane moaned again and pushed her chest into Maura's hand. The doctor moved down Jane's neck, kissing and biting it, using humor to diffuse the last bit of tension that Jane was feeling. After all, Jane almost bit Maura so Maura believed turnabout to be fair play. She then kissed her collar bone and found her breast, bringing the nipple into her mouth and sucking on it greedily.

Jane held Maura's head as she did this, both of their eyes closed.

Maura spoke into Jane's breast.

"Lift your hips, baby." She whispered, licking Jane's nipple, loving its tautness.

Jane did as she was told and Maura slid her sweatpants and underwear down together, over her hips, past her knees. She rocked back on her own knees, pulling the garments off altogether. She lifted Jane's legs, bending her knees, and settled herself between them.

Jane looked down and into Maura's eyes, letting her know that if she wasn't sure, then she could back out and Jane would be okay with it. Maura shook her head, lowering her mouth onto Jane's mound, kissing it softly.

Jane closed her light ice colored eyes and took in a deep breath. She let it out slowly.

Maura's own breath was coming quickly. She wanted to taste Jane again, but also didn't want to rush this. So she gently kissed Jane's mound, working her way down to her intricately soft folds. She kissed them lightly top to entrance, tickling them with her breath. Her hands were on Jane's inner thighs, tracing small circles, tickling them, as well. She snaked out her tongue and dipped it into Jane's center, gingerly, at first, not wanting to overwhelm herself with the enormity of what she was doing.

Tasting her lover again, calmed her fears and ignited her desire for Jane, as well as her desire to please Jane. She plunged her tongue into her lover and savored the essence of Jane as well as the warmth. Once again, knowing Jane did this just for her. She moved her tongue out of her vampire and making it flat, licked Jane up through her folds, once then twice. She ended at Jane's still hard clit, where she placed her mouth over it and sucked, using her tongue to massage it at the same time. Jane moaned again and began to move her hips into Maura's mouth, grinding her clit against her doctor's tongue. She pulled the bed sheets into her fists and held them at her sides, helping in the control of her vampire tendencies. She was strong and very powerful when aroused. She didn't want to hurt her lover.

Maura continued to suck on Jane's clit as she pushed one, then two, fingers into her center, pulling them almost all the way out, and then pushing them back in all the way. She did this several times, feeling Jane's tightness and more importantly, her wetness. Maura loved the fact that she was the one getting her lover to this state of arousal.

Jane began pushing her hips onto Maura's fingers, riding them, arching her back into the mattress and then into Maura's fingers. She opened her legs wider, allowing Maura maximum penetration. The blonde, sensing Jane's need for this, pushed her fingers in harder and further, as far as they would go. She made her tongue sharp and hard and began massaging Jane's clit with it, vigorously, not sucking anymore. She let Jane dictate the pace.

Soon, Jane began to rise to her climax, making small inhalations and holding them, letting them out in little grunts, concentrating on the pleasure Maura was giving her and on her own impending orgasm. Maura, having heard Jane's orgasm before, when they'd made love earlier, recognized when she was getting close. She increased her pace with her fingers and closed her mouth around Jane's clit again, sucking once more.

Suddenly, Jane took in a deep breath and held it, letting it out quickly as she came, a small moan escaping her as she exhaled. She arched her hips into Maura's mouth and momentarily forgetting her vampire strength, pulled the sheets up into her fists, pulling them completely off the bed.

Maura quickly removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue. She wanted to feel Jane's orgasm, the muscles spasming around her tongue, contracting and loosening, over and over.

Jane's hips twitched involuntarily as she came back down to reality, dropping her hands and loosening her grip on the sheets. She opened her eyes and looked down at Maura, who was slowly working her way back up the detective's body, kissing and nipping as she went. She made it to Jane's neck, then to her jaw line.

Jane encircled Maura with her arms, pulling the doctor down on top of her. Maura lowered her hips in between the brunette's quivering legs and the Jane wrapped them around her waist, locking her feet together on Maura's butt.

Maura found Jane's mouth once more, kissing her softly, her own arms on either side of Jane's head. She rested her weight on her elbows, just as she had earlier when she talked Jane away from her natural instincts and back to this reality. They kissed long and slow, savoring the feel and taste of each other's mouths.

Jane held Maura's head, pulling her gently away from her face so she could gaze into her hazel-green eyes. She smiled lovingly at her. Her own eyes were still ice blue. Maura felt she would drown in them.

"Do you need to feed?" Maura asked, sensing the answer already. She felt Jane's hunger growing within her own belly.

Jane nodded. "I do."

Maura kissed Jane again, briefly.

"Then feed on me." Maura whispered, finding Jane's scent intoxicating. She could also still smell Jane's essence and the two mixed together threatened to overwhelm Maura's senses.

Jane shook her head. "I don't think you've had time to recover from the last feeding, Maura. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm fine, Jane." Maura said. "I'm a doctor, remember? And I know my own body. If you're careful, I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, smiling again. "You've done enough for me already today."

Maura suddenly became shy at the compliment Jane was bestowing on her lovemaking abilities. She blushed.

"Don't make fun. It was my first time, you know?" she said, burying her face in Jane's neck.

Jane took Maura's face into her hands again, pulling her up to look her in the eyes, becoming serious.

"You were fantastic, baby. Don't ever doubt yourself again, okay? I mean it." Jane said, kissing Maura's nose.

Maura sensing Jane's serious tone, nodded.

She pulled herself up onto her elbows completely and rubbed her neck against Jane's mouth, knowing that this would entice her lover to feed.

Jane licked Maura's neck lovingly, then more hungrily.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked, again.

Maura nodded.

With that, Jane deftly flipped Maura over onto her back but mirroring their former position. She continued to lick and suck on Maura's neck, allowing her lover to relax and get the feel for where she was about to bite her.

"You ready?" Jane asked, her hunger apparent in her voice.

Maura nodded. "Yes, baby. I'm ready."

Jane, given permission, once again, by her life mate, sunk her deadly sharp teeth into Maura and began to feed.

Maura closed her eyes and let her.

**And there you have it, folks! Maura's first time. I think she did well, don't you? And for those wondering about all those questions I keep raising, don't worry. Answers are coming. But you know me. They won't come all at once! Thank you, again, for all the great reviews. They keep me writing!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I own nothing...still! Dammit!

Jane stood over her new found lover and life mate, transfixed. She watched the steady rise and fall of Maura's chest, mesmerized by the rhythm and ease at which the doctor breathed, so natural and necessary. It entranced her and filled her with awe and a slight sense of envy, once again, at how easy her human performed these intricate biological functions that she herself had spent years, many years, mastering in order to appear normal.

Her hunger was once again returning as she observed the slight, yet obvious, pulsing of Maura's jugular vein beneath the luminescent skin of the doctor's neck.

The sun, beginning to wane in the early twilight of evening, spilled into the room, bathing Maura in an almost ethereal light. Jane pulled her eyes from her lover, almost painfully, and stared into it, her supernatural eyes not affected by it's blistering rays upon her unnatural retinas, which were still in their natural ice blue state. She smiled slightly at the beauty of it's simplicity and regularity.

The sun knew nothing of her kind and it's affect upon them. An effect that caused first, excruciating pain, then unbearable agony and almost certainly, death. Something that, she herself, had never experienced.

She had not died to become who she was, nor had she had to suffer the atrocities that this magnificent star could produce. Nor would she ever.

She was a born sentinel. A guardian of her kind. A keeper of not only the history and traditions of her people, but a protector of them also. And many times she'd had to be an enforcer, as well. Holding those who chose to bend or break the laws and traditions of their own race accountable for their actions. She existed for only this.

Her legacy as a guardian, throughout the history of her kind, was straight forward, well defined, sacrosanct.

But now, as she watched the sun slowly make it's lazy, predictable, yet glorious way towards the west, leaving Boston behind, to find it's way across the magnificent continent that is North America, a continent that this New World accepts as discovered by Christopher Columbus, but was actually discovered by Amerigo Vespucci, as far as "discovering", goes she felt a sense of ownership.

In reality it was discovered, colonized, civilized and advanced by her own tribe of vampira.

She also realized something else. Something that she had never entertained before...ever. Never in her long , long...long life.

Maura was changing her.

Had changed her.

She knew from the moment she sensed Maura only a day ago. Maura wasn't the only one who was going to have to make changes in her life.

Jane gazed lovingly at the sun once more and then pulled her gaze forcefully away from the blazing orb. She walked over to the prone figure that was her inamorata and sat on the edge of the bed, lowering herself gracefully sitting next to Maura.

She, once again, watched the sleeping figure that lay before her. She watched her for a long while. It was in her nature to watch. It was her job. Her calling. Her birthright.

She watched until she heard Korsak opening her apartment door.

Then she pulled herself away from the vigil over her sleeping life mate and joined Korsak in the living room.

They stood looking at one another in the fading light.

Jane spoke first.

Korsak had been waiting for it.

"Something's changed, hasn't it?" she asked, walking over to the window and watching the sun disappear over the building across the street.

Korsak sighed loudly before answering. "Yes." he said, tiredly. "Yes, it has, Janie."

Jane turned to look at Korsak, finding his eyes. She knew that he couldn't resist anyway.

"Maura's different than the others. They know it." Korsak sighed. "They're coming for her now."

Jane sighed loudly, stretching fully, her body cracking and releasing the tension, one vertebrae at a time.

"How long?" she asked.

Korsak waited until Jane had realigned herself..

"Not long." he answered. "Should we move?"

Jane considered the question, then answered. "As soon as Maura wakes up, I'll ask her if we can move to her place. Until then, we hunker down. Do you have food here?"

Korsak nodded.

Jane smiled and nodded back. "Then here we will stay. The sun's gone. Did you bring everything?"

Korsak smiled slyly, looking at the duffel bag at his feet.

"Oh yeah." he said. "I brought it all."

**Yes, I'm still here and thinking about this story. I've had some turmoil in my life, hence the long, long, long delay in my update. But don't ever think for one moment that this story ever left me. To all those that PM'd and encouraged me to keep writing, this is for you. To all of you who just kept reading and waiting for my slow ass, this is for you, as well. Thank you, everyone who stuck with me. There IS more to come...obviously! Keep reading!**


End file.
